The One Before Hisana
by Sargerogue
Summary: What if there was a woman before Hisana? While Ichigo and Byakuya take care of a Hollow problem, they find a Soul Reaper that remembers little, but clings to the one thing she knows, Byakuya Kuchiki. How will he change now that she's back? Rated T!
1. Dream

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T just in case.**

**I hope you like this new story. I'm hitting a couple of writer's block, that and I really wanted to get the first chapter of this story out before Friday. So enjoy reading this.**

**Read bottom author's note.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki was quietly sleeping in his now brother-in-law's old bed. Ichigo and Rukia had married only two days prior. Isshin was passed out on the couch while Rukia and Ichigo took his normal room for the remainder of their stay in the Human World. Rukia wanted Byakuya around so he obliged and volunteered to sleep on the couch but Isshin insisted that he put him up in Ichigo's old room. It took Byakuya about thirty minutes to finally fall asleep. About two hours after that the dream came to him, it was both as a welcomed gift but also as a torturous memory.<p>

"_You're pouting again. What's wrong Byakuya?" a woman with long black hair asked as she perched on the edge of the garden wall. "Yoruichi piss you off, again?"_

"_Shut up, Rena," Byakuya growled at her as he practiced his drills. "I have no time for you Miss Takashi." He ignored his peer completely. She grew flustered and scrunched up her face in frustration. He was always like this!_

"_You work too hard," Rena laughed watching young Byakuya. "You're becoming a stiff old man, and you're too young for it! Even your grandfather has time to spar with me! You're worse than him, Byakuya Kuchiki!"_

"_I said shut up, Rena!" Byakuya snapped turning around to face her for the first time. Byakuya saw she was in a Shino Academy Uniform. "You're going to the Academy?" _

"_Well, after I blew up your grandfather's garden shed the other week, yeah I had no choice but to go." Byakuya looked at her hard. "They had to boot out another cadet to get me in." _

"_Damn it!" Byakuya growled and threw his wooden sword across the garden. It hit the wall and shattered into a million splinters. He plopped down on the garden grass and drew his legs up to his chest. Rena jumped down to his side. She knelt next to him . Her fingers pulled his hair playfully. Byakuya swatted her hand away. _

"_Byakuya," Rena whispered and he looked up. _

"_Will I see you again?" he asked as his voice cracked. _

"_Of course you'll see me again, silly. Your family still has custody of me until I turn 18. I'll visit every chance I get. I promise," Rena insisted. He looked into her eyes and smiled. His hand went to her long black hair and he brushed it over her shoulder. He closed the gap between them. Her lips tasted like cherry even though she smelled like roses. His hand held the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck…_

Byakuya bolted up in bed, his heart racing. There was another knock at the door before Rukia walked in and looked at him.

"Are you alright, brother?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, Ichigo asks if you can help him with a quick Hollow run."

"I'll be out in a moment Rukia. Go back to bed." Rukia left and Byakuya's noble face broke for the first time in a long time. He moved his legs over the side of the bed and put his hands to his face. "I wonder why I thought of her." He sighed before leaving his gigai and joining his brother-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapter but it was crafted to be like that. The second one will be short as well, at least that's what I think will happen. <strong>

**1) If you guys have plot line ideas, give them to me now. I have like to chapter five planned in my head, maybe less. So if you want in on helping me with plot, do so now people.**

**2) Characters, you want new ones give me names. To my most loyal readers (Hydro, botskey, Altena, RAHbooks, & rockbabyval this means you guys most of all), if you want a character give me the info. The Five before mentioned have read like ever single one of my stories, I know there are a few of you out there that also read my other stories, but I'm going off the review names that I see in my email every day when I check, you think I'm kidding I"m not. In a three day time period I received 101 emails, 88 were from this site and I bet the most common name would be theirs in the subject header. (If I forgot someone in the Five, let me know and I'll do my best to include you as well).**

**3) This story is still in development, expect changes to the plot line. I don't really know where this is going and I'm not going to have Aizen in this one if I can help it. I'm tired of having to come up with different ways to kill the asshole.**


	2. Blood Pool

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T just in case.**

**I hope you like this new story. I'm hitting a couple of writer's block, that and I really wanted to get the first chapter of this story out before Friday. So enjoy reading this.**

**Read bottom author's note. There's a new note there!**

* * *

><p>The rain started down as Byakuya and Ichigo finished off the last of the group of Hollows. They met up under a street lamp as the rain started to pick up some. The ground was already soaked even though it had only started moments before. Rain had been common lately.<p>

"That was fun," Ichigo muttered as he sheathed Zangetsu.

"We should get back. I'm sure Rukia is still up worried sick about you," Byakuya said. Ichigo nodded and they both turned to head back to the Clinic. The sound of a body landing in water was all too familiar to Ichigo and Byakuya. Therefore, when that sound came from behind them they turned around slowly.

"That sounded a block or two up," Ichigo observed.

"We should check it out. Maybe the Hollows injured someone," Byakuya said in his unemotional noble way. They walked slowly up the street. Both of the men had their hands on their swords ready to draw just in case they were attacked as they walked. They got to the next street intersection and stopped as they saw something in the light of the street lamp. A figure laid face down in the pool of light. A puddle of water gathered around the figure and his clothes were soaked. As they approached, they noticed something. The water was turning red with blood. They could see the figure was dressed like a Soul Reaper and his sword was in his sheath.

"Whoever it is, he's hurt," Ichigo said and quickly walked forward and knelt in the puddle of water. His hands gripped the figure's shoulder and Ichigo turned the figure over. "Correction, she is hurt and pretty bad." Byakuya walked to Ichigo's side and gazed down at the form. Byakuya's eyes widened as he took in the features of the woman lying at his feet. Byakuya dropped down to his knees and grabbed her upper robes. "Wow! Byakuya! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo demanded.

"I'm checking for something. How bad are her injuries?" Byakuya asked as he pulled silver chain around the woman's neck until he held a pendant in his hands. It was a cherry blossom with a silver ring holding the cherry blossom. Byakuya moved the woman's shirt over to look at her shoulder. There on her should was a tattoo.

"What is it Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"That's the Kuchiki Crest," Byakuya answered.

"Is she a member of the Clan?" Ichigo inquired as he looked at the numerous wounds covering the woman's body.

"How bad are her wounds?" Byakuya demanded.

"I'll call Dad to pick us up."

"No time. I'll carry her," Byakuya stated putting his arms under the woman's legs and behind her back.

"Or you can do I that way," Ichigo muttered standing up. Byakuya left Ichigo in the rain, quickly flash stepping to the Clinic. Ichigo wasn't far behind and opened the door for his brother-in-law. Isshin and Rukia had stayed up and were waiting when the two men opened the door.

"Who's that?" Isshin asked.

"We found her. She's hurt," Ichigo answered. Isshin opened the door into the Clinic and Byakuya carried the unconscious woman into the room and set her down on a bed. Isshin started to remove the soaking wet clothing the woman was in.

"Rukia, will you get some of your clothes for her?" Isshin asked.

"Of course." Byakuya stared as Isshin undressed the woman and looked at the numerous slash marks covering her.

"How bad is she?" Byakuya asked Isshin.

"Not as bad as I feared. She'll be healed within a week. I'll start the process now." Byakuya nodded and went upstairs to change his clothing. After he was back in his gigai, he walked back downstairs to see Ichigo had done the same. It was only two in the morning but Byakuya made himself a pot of hot water and put a tea bag in it. He knew he would be able to fall asleep now. Isshin came in a while later and looked at the two men. Byakuya could see Rukia redressing the woman in some simple white clothing that Soul Reapers normally wore while healing in bed.

"You can see her if you'd like," Isshin said. Byakuya set his cup down and walked swiftly passed Isshin and into the Clinic. Renji had come downstairs after waking to the release of spiritual energy. Yuzu and Karin weren't far behind and soon all of them were in the Clinic. Only Byakuya was standing near the woman.

"Brother?" Rukia asked and Byakuya looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I know her," Byakuya murmured taking a stool so he could sit down. His hand wrapped around the woman's slender hand and he watched her face.

"Who is she, Byakuya?" Renji asked from behind Yuzu. Renji had stopped calling Byakuya "Captain" when he was promoted to the Captain of the Third Division. Ichigo had also been promoted; he became the Captain of the Ninth Division. Shinji had taken up his old spot as Captain of the Fifth Division once Mayuri had been locked away in prison after accidently killing some of his men in unlawful and unsafe experiments, bringing Kisuke back to his old position of Captain of Squad 12. Yoruichi had also recently replaced the Lieutenant of Squad 2 and Soifon was happy to have her old friend around again.

"Her name is Rena Takashi," Byakuya stated. "She was the Lieutenant of the 8th Division for less than a week before she disappeared without a trace while on a mission with five others. They recovered the bodies of the others. She was presumed dead. It was shortly after that that Nanao Ise took over as the Lieutenant of the 8th Division."

"How well do you know her?" Yuzu whispered.

"Quite well," Isshin answered. "Are you sure it's her, Byakuya?"

"The Crest is in the right place and she wears the necklace."

"I'll send a message off to Kisuke and he'll relay the information to the Head Captain. She'll be demoted at least," Isshin muttered.

"Demoted?" Ichigo asked.

"Nanao took over for her. You can't have two Lieutenants," Rukia said. "Brother, she could be your Lieutenant."

"That might not work out too well," Isshin muttered.

"And why is that?" Renji scoffed.

"I was going to marry her before she disappeared. She was the one before Hisana," Byakuya murmured as he gazed at her face. There was silence as the sentence hit them all. Everyone left the room and Byakuya gazed at her face. "Where have you been, Rena?" He thought back to the day she left.

* * *

><p><em>"Rena!" Byakuya laughed as he saw her approaching the Academy. Rena smiled and kissed Byakuya's cheek when she reached him. "You have a badge." <em>

_"Lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyoraku!" she laughed. "Ever since Lisa...Well, he needed a new Lieutenant and picked me."_

_"I'm happy for you," Byakuya insisted._

_"I came by to say bye. I got a mission that should take me a week or so with a couple of other from the Squad." _

_"It's not goodbye, it's until next time," Byakuya stated. _

_"Yeah." _

_"You'll be careful, won't you?" Byakuya whispered looking at his long-standing secret fiancée. _

_"Yes Byakuya, I will." He nodded and she kissed his cheek again before leaving. He didn't know that would be the last time he'd see her. The news came three days later. Byakuya punched a hole in a wall._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapter but it was crafted to be like that. The second one will be short as well, at least that's what I think will happen. <strong>

**1) If you guys have plot line ideas, give them to me now. I have like to chapter five planned in my head, maybe less. So if you want in on helping me with plot, do so now people.**

**2) Characters, you want new ones give me names. To my most loyal readers (Hydro, botskey, Altena, RAHbooks, & rockbabyval this means you guys most of all), if you want a character give me the info. The Five before mentioned have read like ever single one of my stories, I know there are a few of you out there that also read my other stories, but I'm going off the review names that I see in my email every day when I check, you think I'm kidding I"m not. In a three day time period I received 101 emails, 88 were from this site and I bet the most common name would be theirs in the subject header. (If I forgot someone in the Five, let me know and I'll do my best to include you as well).**

**3) This story is still in development, expect changes to the plot line. I don't really know where this is going and I'm not going to have Aizen in this one if I can help it. I'm tired of having to come up with different ways to kill the asshole.**

**4) Also people, after this, I will be writing from first person of Rena, it's easier for me to type in that perspective. But on occasion I will have Byakuya's POV in third person.**


	3. The Long Forgotten Face

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T just in case.**

**First person from Rena's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I stirred from my slumber. My body was throbbing and I felt tightly wound bandages on my body. There were voices in the air; I didn't recognize any of them. I could sense my zanpakuto a few meters away. My necklace was cool against my throat and I smelled roses and cherry blossoms. Opening my eyes slowly, everything came into focus. Blinking rapidly in quick succession, my eyes took in where I was. The thing was, I didn't know where the hell I was! It appeared to be some type of recovery room or something.<p>

"Good morning," a woman with light brown hair said and I jerked my head to look at her. "How do you feel?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked and the others in the room looked up. There was a man with orange hair who was talking to two women with black hair. Next to them was a man with red hair and tattoos. I could feel two more spiritual pressure nearby.

"Just take it easy, you don't need to get excited," the orange haired one said.

"Where am I? Is this the Soul Society? Who are you people? Where are my men?" I demanded sitting up.

"We'll explain, just please, and lie back down. You're still pretty beaten up and you need rest," the man said again.

"Damn it! Answer my questions!" I growled and the man with the tattoos came toward me. I could sense one of the two black haired women charging a knock out Kido spell. I backed up against the wall. The door opened and I saw two men walk in. I stared as the others turned to look at them.

"You're scaring her," Isshin said.

"Captain Shiba," I stuttered.

"My name's Isshin Kurosaki now, Lieutenant."

"What's going on sir? W…Where am I? Where are my men? What happened to them?" I stuttered as I saw him.

"We'll explain everything. My son is right, you need rest." I looked to the man with black hair. He had kenseikan in his hair. His eyes were serious and sad. He was obviously a noble. My mind clicked as his eyes met mine.

"B…B…By…Bya…Byakuya?" I stammered.

"It's me, Rena," he confirmed. I launched off the bed and ran to his arms. I stumbled and fell into him. I grabbed him by his shirt in an attempt steady myself. The group watched as I struggled to keep myself from falling. I buried my face in his shirt and he looked down at me. "Easy Rena, you're going to make yourself worse," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me. He eased us both down onto the floor so I didn't fall and looked up at the others. "Can you give us a bit?"

"Yeah, sure," Isshin said and he herded the whole group out. I look up at Byakuya, the tears staining my face. His eyes changed as he looked down at me. His fingers brushed my hair back.

"Byakuya," I whimpered and he tightened his grip around me. "Where am I? Who are those people? Why is Captain Shiba dressed like a living world person?"

"Let's sit on the bed," Byakuya whispered. He eased me up to my feet and carried me to the bed in his arms. My hands were wrapped tightly in his shirt. I could see he had aged some, not much. He leaned against the wall, his arms still around me tightly. "Captain Shiba lost most of his powers about thirty years ago. He took refuge in the Human World where he had three children. The orange hair boy is Ichigo, the girl with light brown hair is Yuzu, and her twin is Yuzu, the taller of the two black haired women. They're Isshin's children. All three of them have Soul Reaper powers. Ichigo is my brother-in-law. His wife is my stepsister Rukia Kuchiki, though I call her my sister."

"Stepsister?" I asked.

"I married about fifty years after you disappeared. Hisana was Rukia's older sister. After Hisana died, I adopted Rukia into the family so she'd have a family, as was Hisana's dying wish."

"Fifty years?" I whispered.

"It's been roughly 120 years since you disappeared," he whispered. "As for where you are, you're in the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin became a doctor and lives here with his daughters. Ichigo lives full time in the Soul Society."

"Okay, I can grasp that."

"The man with red hair is the Captain of Squad 3, Renji Abarai. He's my former lieutenant."

"Oh." He shifted me in his arms. I could tell he was uncomfortable with holding me. I moved out of his arms and onto the bed next to him. My body shot out in pain as I moved. I hissed at the pain. His face changed as he saw I was in pain.

"Rena?"

"I'm alright, Captain Kuchiki," I muttered looking up at him. "What happened to my men?"

"Three days after you left, they found the bodies of the others. You were presumed dead. Isshin has notified the Soul Society." He looked down at me. "Rena, what happened to you?"

"I don't know, sir," I stammered putting a hand to my face. My head was pulsing and I could hear my pulse in my ears. "It's all just a blank. The last thing I remember is a sword through my stomach."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you in time."

"Where are my clothes, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Being washed. Rukia will bring them once they are dry."

"Captain, if I may ask, why are you dressed in human world garb?" I asked. "I presume that's what that is now."

"Yes. Kisuke Urahara invented that gigai device, do you remember that?"

"Yes, Mayuri was perfecting it when I left."

"I'm in one. Ichigo is part human so we had two marriage ceremonies for him and Rukia."

"So he is Captain Kurosaki?" I asked. "I mean that's the only way you would allow a marriage, is it not?"

"Yes he is a Captain but I would have allowed it anyway. He's saved Rukia before. I owe him many things." I nodded. "I can get you a gigai if you wish."

"Why?"

"Well, we won't be immediately returning to the Soul Society. You still need rest."

"If I need a gigai, Captain, then I'll take one," I said putting my right hand nervously on my left arm. "What about my Captain?"

"Captain Kyoraku will be notified once his lieutenant wakes him." I looked at the badge on my arm and removed it. "Why did you do that?"

"If my captain has a new Lieutenant I cannot wear the same badge as the new lieutenant. It is against regulations," I said folding the cloth so it was wrapped around the badge. I bowed my head and presented it to Byakuya. "Please, give this to Captain Kyoraku."

"Of course."

"I'd like to be alone a bit, if I can, Captain Kuchiki," I whispered looking at the ground.

"As you wish. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything. These people are good people. Do not be afraid of them. They're here to help."

"I understand, Captain Kuchiki." He rose after another moment and left the room. I moved back on the bed, whimpering as my body told me how much pain I was in. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I cried silently. Byakuya was different. He didn't care for me anymore. I had nothing. I didn't even have my job! I never heard the door open but I had a pair of hands on my shoulders a few hours later. Looking up through my tears, I saw Rukia Kuchiki. "Miss Kuchiki," I said looking her in the eyes.

"It's Kurosaki now. I am Ichigo's wife after all," she chuckled.

"Of course, Lady Kurosaki."

"You're worse than Soifon."

"What do you mean, Lady Kurosaki?"

"I'm just Lieutenant Kurosaki. Call me Rukia."

"But that would be improper."

"How?"

"I am bonded to the Kuchiki family as they were once my guardians. As such, a former or current member of the Kuchiki Clan must be treated with respect and addressed properly," I explained. "Do you understand Lady Kurosaki?"

"Call me Rukia, and that's an order."

"But…"

"Do not object to it. I want you to call me Rukia. You weren't proper with my brother a while ago."

"I was mistaken."

"How so?"

"It's nothing," I insisted and put my forehead on my knees.

"Listen, Yuzu is making dinner. Why don't you come eat with us?"

"I'd rather be alone, Lady Rukia."

"I told you to just call me Rukia."

"I just did."

"No, you said Lady Rukia," Rukia growled.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and buried my face in my knees.

"Please, just think about it."

"I do not wish to dine at the current moment in time." She sighed and stood up. She walked away and I stared after her for a moment. I moved and laid down on the bed, my legs curled up tightly to my chest. It hurt to be in that position but pain was the only real thing I had right now. "Why did you change so much Byakuya? Why can't you comfort me when I need you the most? Don't you have any feelings for me anymore?" I whimpered. Rukia's heart froze as she heard the whimpers of the woman inside the room.

Rukia walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Yuzu was cooking. Karin was helping Isshin with something and Ichigo was talking with Renji and Byakuya. Byakuya seemed distracted. Yuzu looked up at Rukia.

"Rukia, is she joining us for dinner?"

"No, she said she didn't wish to dine at the moment," Rukia said.

"She has come out of that room since she woke up this morning. Could she have really changed that much in all the time she was gone?" Isshin mused as he and Karin walked toward them as well.

"What was she life before?"

"Outgoing, loving, into group events, like a sober version of Rangiku," Isshin answered.

"I wonder why she's changed then," Renji muttered.

"Brother," Rukia said and Byakuya looked up at her. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her about things that had changed."

"You did something."

"Me?" Byakuya snapped.

"She called me Miss Kuchiki then Lady Kurosaki, then Lady Rukia. She refuses to call me Rukia. And yet when she was with you she was informal. Now she said she has to be formal with Kuchiki Clan members, present or past." Byakuya massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"I was too stern. She doesn't know this side of me," Byakuya muttered. "She's used to the short tempered young man I once was."

"She said something about being bonded to the Kuchiki Family," Rukia continued.

"My grandfather was her legal guardian after her parents died." Byakuya looked at Yuzu. "Would you fix a plate for her as well? She needs food. I'll take it to her."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>All previous Author's notes still apply people!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!<strong>

**Isane: I need to check your temperature! **

**Sarge: I'll tell you what it is! WARM WITH A CHANCE OF CRABBY! **

**Isane: Quit being so pig headed. **

_**Miki and Hydro grab Sarge by the arms and legs and pins her to the ground. Isane shoves the thermometer in her mouth and holds it there.**_

**Ichigo: Damn, she's bitchy as hell.**

**Byakuya: She's sick, what do you expect. **

**Sarge: GET OFF OF ME! **

**Miki: You need to stay still! You're making yourself worse! **

**Hydro: God, you're a big baby today!**

_**Another woman walks in and kicks both girls back. Sarge flips over and grabs the garbage can. She starts coughing and spits into the garbage can. The new woman hands her a Kleenx to clean off her mouth. **_

**Sarge: Thanks Altena. **

**Altena: Not a problem. When you're sick you need help. Byakuya, why didn't you help her?**

**Byakuya: Suicide mission when it concerns Miki and Hydro. **

**Altena: Chicken.**

_**Sarge lays back down on her back and Isane offers her a cool towel. Sarge snatches it and puts it on her head. **_

**Isane: I'll be back in a while with some medicine. **

**Sarge: Whatever. **

**Isane: Make sure she doesn't get out of bed. **

**Byakuya: Miki, Hydro, Altena, watch her. Ichigo and I have business to attend to. **

_**The three girls glare at him. **_

**Byakuya: What?**

**Three: You were an ass in the chapter!**

**Byakuya: Ichigo, let's go. **

_**They leave and Sarge looks at Miki. **_

**Sarge: I need a Sprite, a grilled cheese sandwich, and something that smells like mint. **

**Miki: Why? **

**Sarge: Grandmother's old recipe to make my stomach settle and the mint helps some. Please? **

**Miki: Fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>I made it about half way to school this morning before my mom and I concluded the change of seasons was making it impossible for me to go to school. I coughed and if I had had more than just a biscuit with eggs and something to drink, we're sure I would have been worse. I hate fall. Give me winter any time! Summer I don't mind as long as it's not unbearably hot. I hate missing school. It gave me a head start on the English paper I have due next Friday though. <strong>


	4. Leave Me Alone, Byakuya!

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T just in case.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. I stiffened.<p>

"Go away Lady Rukia."

"It's not Rukia." Byakuya's voice was stern without emotion.

"I don't wish to see you either, Captain Kuchiki. Just leave me alone," I growled.

"That's not exactly your choice, now is it?" he muttered walking into the room. I pulled the blanket up over my head and hid my face. I didn't want to look at Byakuya. When I looked at Byakuya my heart leapt as it saw its childhood friend, but then my mind would say that he wasn't my friend anymore. He wasn't the man that I loved. He definitely wasn't the man that I needed right now. I could smell the food that he had brought in. My mind raced as it recognized the sweet fragrance of food.

"Rena, you haven't eaten today. You need to eat something. Do you want to get better?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"None of your damn business, Captain Kuchiki," I snarled. I expected a slap or an outburst like I would get when we were children. I got neither from this man. I didn't know who he was anymore. I don't think I want to know.

"Rena, please eat something."

"No."

"You're twice as stubborn as you were as a child," he observed. I was silent. "What, no come back to that? Have you lost everything from your childhood?"

"Yes." He was surprised by the answer. He grew silent for many moments.

"You haven't lost everything," he whispered.

"Yes I have lost everything, Captain Kuchiki," I stated. The tears ran down my face. He used to know me so well! Why couldn't he see I was hurting? Why couldn't he see I needed his comfort? Why didn't he see that I needed the one thing that only he could give me. His hands grabbed the sheet and he tore it off my body. He looked down at me to see I was still curled up in a ball, my face hidden in the mattress.

"Rena, look at me." I ignored him. "RENA!" I flinched as he raised his voice. Isshin came in the room and looked at Byakuya. "Go Isshin."

"I'll only go if she says to," Isshin stated.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" I demanded. Isshin took that as a "Get the hell out!" statement. "I meant you too, Captain Kuchiki."

"I swear, you call me Captain Kuchiki one more time and I will hurt you," he growled.

"Is that a threat, Captain Kuchiki?" I snarled. His has grabbed my shoulders roughly and he flipped me onto my back. My back shot out in pain as I hit the mattress hard. Byakuya's hand locked over my mouth and kept my scream from leaving my mouth. It didn't muffle the scream, it made it disappear completely.

"It wasn't a threat, it was promise. I haven't had to get violent with you since we were little kids and that's when you were being stubborn and pigheaded! I rarely get this pissed off anymore! The only people that can piss me off are normally Ichigo and anyone that points their sword at my sister!" Byakuya snarled. His face had changed; I saw the temper that I missed so much rising. He released his hand from my mouth and looked down at me. I could remember the first time he had to treat me in such a manner.

_"Rena!" Byakuya's voice chased after me as I walked down the trail. I continued walking. He flash stepped up to me and stood in front of me. "You're house servants said that you had gone for a walk when I stopped to see you. What's wrong, Rena?" _

_"Nothing, go away," I growled and walked off into the woods. _

_"Rena! Rena, wait up! Come on! You know you can talk to me!" I started running. Slowly that run turned into a flash step. I was blindsided and ended up tumbling down a hill as Byakuya collided with me. We came to a halt as we separated and hit two trees at the bottom of the hill. _

_"Ow! Damn it! Byakuya Kuchiki you airhead!" I roared. I sat up, even though it hurt. Byakuya was sprawled out on the ground. His eyes were closed. "Byakuya? Byakuya!" I ran forward and put my hand to his neck. He was alive. "Wake up! Byakuya! Come on! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" He was still asleep. "I know what will wake you up." I leaned down and kissed his lips. As I leaned by his eyes opened. _

_"I had the strangest dream. You kissed me." I slapped his chest hard. "OUCH!" _

_"DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT, AGAIN!" _

_"Well you won't answer my question!" _

_"It's none of your business!" I walked away from him and he ran over to me. _

_"Damn it, Rena, just tell me!" _

_"No!" He lost his temper and slapped me. I stumbled back and tripped, falling to the ground. He flashed on top of me, his hands gripping my wrists as he sat on my stomach. _

_"Tell me what's going on Rena!" I started crying. "Rena?" _

_"My parents are dead! Are you happy now? You got the answer out of me! My parents are dead! With no one at the house and no relatives, I'll be placed with another family or in the orphanage. The house will be put up for sale as well! I'm losing everything! If they let me keep the house at least I'd be able to remember my parents better!" I cried. He released his grip on my wrists and moved so he sat a little lower. He pulled me up into his arms and held me close. _

_"I'll always be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry I hurt you." My tiny eight-year-old fingers his shirt up. I clung to him and he held me close. Genrei and Yoruichi found us hours later and carried us to the Kuchiki Manor. _

"You remember, don't you? The first time I ever had to be rough with you. That's what was going through your head just now, wasn't it?" Byakuya breathed.

"Y…y…yes."

"That's what I was thinking about as well." He sighed and released my other shoulder as he sat up straight again. His hand went to his face. He massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I don't like getting violent, especially with you."

"What difference does it make?" I demanded.

"Why do you resent me?" he countered. I was quiet. I didn't want to hurt him. As much as I wanted to tear into him and tell him he was being an ass, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Am I going to get an answer?"

"I will not answer you."

"Stubborn," he growled. "Have we really changed that much?"

"I haven't changed. You have," I snapped. He glared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"If this had happened to you when we were kids you'd be out getting stronger!"

"If this had happened when we were kids, I'd have a shoulder to cry on that didn't cringe at my touch! If this had happened when we were kids, I'd have someone that wouldn't leave my side no matter what I said. IF THIS HAD HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE KIDS, I'D HAVE MY BEST FRIEND, MY LOVE, TO COMFORT AND PROTECT ME. YOU'VE CHANGED BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED BASTARD! I WISH I HAD NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and tore through the open window and ran down the street.

"Rena!" he yelled out the window as I ran. Ichigo and the others came running into the room. "Damn it!" Byakuya ejected himself from his gigai, as did Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. Ichigo grabbed Rena's zanpakuto and followed Byakuya out the window. I flash stepped up a hill and to the cemetery. I don't know why I went there I just did. Jumping up to the forest above the cemetery, I started running again.

"Well, well, look what we got here," a voice laughed and I spun around to see three Hollows there. Each of them were Arrancars! "A Soul Reaper without a sword. How pitiful!" the red haired one in the middle laughed.

"Yes, quite pitiful. Doesn't she look familiar though, Kosti-chan?" the one with blonde hair asked.

"That she does, Qusay my friend," the black haired one to the side laughed. Other than their hair, the three of them could be triplets.

"What shall we do, Bram?" Kosti asked.

"Kill her, and bring the body back to Master Saiko," Bram, the red haired one, said. He grinned as he drew his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>All previous Author's notes still apply people!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the get wells! I feel a bit better. But I won't when I have dinner. Then I'll feel worse. Most be something in my stomach. The plus side is, I go to school tomorrow only because I have Friday off!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: OUCH!<strong>

**Miki: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Altena: A friend of Sarge's. KNOCK IT OFF! **

**Hydro: YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE DIALOGUE BEFORE!**

**Altena: I know that! **

_**Two books fly through the air and hit Miki and Hydro on the head. **_

**Sarge: Will you two idiots give it a rest? Some of us are sick you know. **

**Miki: You look fine!**

**Sarge: I FEEL LIKE SHIT YOU FIRE HAIRED IDIOT! **

**Hydro: She's crabby as hell, she ain't better yet. **

**Miki: I've known her longer, she's always like this. **

**Altena: This is better than television. **

_**Miki and Hydro raise eyebrows at the new comer. **_

**Altena: What? **

**Miki: That a line from the Soul Society Meets the American Soul Society, I believe. Am I correct, Hydro-san? **

**Hydro: Yes, Miki-san.**

**Sarge: You two are driving me crazy. **

_**Pulls the blanket over her head and tries to sleep. **_


	5. Don't Be Afraid

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T just in case.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't be scared, I'm here to catch you," Byakuya laughed as I looked down from my bedroom window to him. <em>

_"I'm scared, Byakushi," I cried. _

_"I'll always be right here to protect you, promise," he insisted. With that, I told my six-year-old body to jump down to Byakuya who caught me just as he promised._

* * *

><p><em>Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Don't be scared! DO NOT BE SCARED! <em>My heart raced as the three Arrancars stalked toward me.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!" I screamed. The blue light exploded from my palm. I spun around and started to flash step as fast as I could.

"BYAKUYA! RENJI! RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled and the three, who had split up all across town, heard his call. "CEMETERY!" Ichigo was already high up on the hill when the Kido spell zoomed over his head. They weren't the only ones that heard it either.

"Hiyori! Ichigo needs help!" Kensei yelled as he sensed the fight at the cemetery. Hiyori flashed to his side and they started for the cemetery.

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted from the kitchen. Uryu had already thrown on his shoes and grabbed his wife around the waist. He used the Quincy equivalent to get them flying up the hill.

"Chad!" Tatsuki yelled as she saw him running. Chad grabbed her and carried her up the hill with him.

"Tessai!" Jinta yelled as he and Ururu went for the door.

"Helps coming, Rena," Byakuya whispered as he flashed across the sky toward her.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" I screamed out and hit the three men, blowing them back long enough that the other chant came to mind. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" The Kido charge obliterated the trees and hit all three of the men.

"Rena!" The voice, it was the voice of Isshin's son. What was his name? Ichigo, that's his name. He landed next to me and looked me over. I had blood coming from reopened wounds. He held out my zanpakuto.

"Thanks," I said taking it in hand.

"We're not done yet!" The Arrancars yelled. I ripped my zanpakuto from her blade.

"Poison, Wolf's Bane!" I roared and my zanpakuto roared to life. Replacing my katana were two Kusarigama-like weapons with scythes for blades. The blades were black with a lightning shaped white etching in each of the four blades.

"That looks like Shuhei's zanpakuto," Ichigo commented.

"Don't know him."

"Are you two done talking yet?" Bram growled as he held his katana steady.

"Bankai." Ichigo transformed next to me and I gripped my zanpakuto. "Are you good to fight?"

"Not much choice in the matter, son of Isshin."

"The name is Ichigo."

"Oh yeah, Byakushi called you a captain. Sorry, Captain Kurosaki."

"Just call me Ichigo, everyone else does. So, Byakushi, how'd he get it?"

"I screwed up his name like fifty times between the ages of 2 and 5."

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Qusay roared.

"THE BITCH IS MINE! SHE WRECKED MY HAIR!" Kotsi roared.

"You take hair-boy over there and I'll take these two, deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever." He charged and I slashed at Kotsi before he could lay he blade on me. The tip of one of the scythes ripped through his clothing.

"YOU BITCH!" I smiled and he charged again. This time, I wasn't as lucky and caught his sword on my stomach. "GOTCHA!"

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" I roared and charged at him. My blade cut his face and he launched back at me. My blade cut him again, this time on the chest. He was becoming slower. I hit him again, twice and he could barely move.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"My blade makes you slower. Rip to shreds, Wolf's Bane," I ordered and a fire formed wolf tore at him.

"KOTSI!" Qusay roared and his blade ripped the blade through my stomach and cut my legs. I stumbled back, the toll of the battle catching up to me. My zanpakuto fell from my hands. He stood over me, his blade level with my chin.

"Oh no you don't!" came the sound of Ichigo's voice but it was different somehow. He threw Qusay back and I looked up at him.

"Hollow mask…" I stuttered.

"I'm still Ichigo. I'm what is called a Visored. I have some Hollow powers."

"They trust you?" I scoffed.

"With their lives," he answered. "As I trust them with mine. I will protect you with my life if I must."

"Why? You barely know me."

"You mean something to Byakuya, that's good enough for me."

"Hey Ichigo! Want some help?" a female voice called and we saw a blond girl and a guy with white/silver hair coming toward us.

"Kensei, Hiyori, just in time."

"Bram," Qusay whispered as he saw three against two. Bram whistled and ten less powerful Hollows and Arrancars showed up.

"I like these odds," Bram chuckled.

"So do I," Renji growled walking up with Byakuya and Rukia next to him.

"Sorry we're late," a man with glasses and black hair said as he and a woman with orange hair showed up.

"Just in time to get in on the fight, I see," a woman with black hair said as a man that was clearly of Mexican descent put her down.

"What trouble has carrot-top gotten himself into now?" a young man with red hair growled. Byakuya walked over and knelt down next to me. His hand went to my face. He saw the blood coating my clothes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I won't let this ever happen to you again. Orihime, can you protect her while we fight?" Byakuya asked looking at the woman with orange hair.

"Yes, of course." She came over and knelt next to me. An orange shield formed over me and I looked at her.

"Who did this to you?" Byakuya asked me.

"Blond," I said pointing to the Arrancar.

"You're mine," Byakuya growled standing up and gripping his sword in his hand. "There are few people I would kill mercilessly over; you just hurt one of them. Prepare to die, bastard." The battle lines formed and Byakuya charged at Qusay. Orihime put up a second shield, protecting us from the fight.

"I'm Orihime Ishida, pleasure to meet you."

"Rena Takashi," I groaned.

"So, how'd you get mixed up in all this? Are you the woman they found the other night? The one Byakuya said he was going to marry before Hisana?"

"Yes. Tell me about Hisana," I groaned trying to think of anything but the pain all over my body.

"She was a more mature looking version of Rukia. They look a lot alike. That's all I really know. I'm human."

"And you can see Soul Reapers?"

"Yes. Many people here can. My husband, Uryu, is a Quincy. Our friend Chad had powers and Tatsuki recently unlocked something similar to shunko."

"That's powerful," I mused.

"Yes. And Tessai has Ururu and Jinta who are humans; they both have talents as well."

"Tessai as in the Kido Corps former captain?" I asked.

"Yes. He's the Soul Reaper to human representative here and the Soul Reapers get supplies through him now that Urahara has gone back to the Soul Society with Yoruichi."

"As in Captain Urahara and Captain Shihoin?" I asked.

"Yes. Kisuke got his job as 12th Squad Captain back and Yoruichi became the Lieutenant under Soifon since Yamamoto won't permit a trade. Also Shinji is back to being the Captain of Squad 5."

"Shinji Hirako?" I asked.

"Yes." I looked at the two from earlier they were Visoreds like Ichigo.

"That's Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Sarugaki," I breathed.

"Oh, Kensei and Hiyori? Yes, they're Visoreds and they live here with some others."

"Orihime! Watch out!" Tatsuki yelled and the healing shield disappeared as Orihime turned to face the threat.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" I yelled and it ripped through the Hollow coming at us.

"Nice shot," Orihime said as everyone finished their battles. My zanpakuto went back to normal and Orihime handed me it. Putting it back in its sheath, which was lying a few feet away, I held it tightly. Byakuya hurried over and knelt next to me. "I can finish healing her if you like."

"Isshin's bandaging will do. I don't want to drain your energy," I said looking at her.

"Let's go back to the Clinic."

"Rena?" Hiyori whispered and I looked at her. "Rena!"

"Hello Lieutenant."

"I'm not a Lieutenant anymore, haven't been for over a 100 years," Hiyori said.

"Rukia, run ahead and tell Isshin to be waiting with bandages," Byakuya said. Byakuya looked down at my face. "I'm sorry if this hurts. Put your arms around my neck." I did and he picked me up in his arms. His eyes never left my face as he flashed us across the town to the Clinic.

"You've gotten faster, Captain Kuchiki," I observed.

"Don't call me Captain Kuchiki. It's annoying and testing my nerves," Byakuya whispered as he walked in.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" I asked.

"Same thing you always did, Byakuya."

* * *

><p><strong>All previous Author's notes still apply people!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the get wells! I feel a bit better. But I won't when I have dinner. Then I'll feel worse. Most be something in my stomach. The plus side is, I go to school tomorrow only because I have Friday off!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: Will you two shut up?<strong>

**Miki: Why are you still here?**

**Hydro: Quit being rude.**

**Miki: I DON'T KNOW HER!**

**Altena: I'm a fanfic friend of Sarge's. We talk all the time. **

**Hydro: So like me and her.**

**Altena: Exactly, just I haven't known her as long. **

**Sarge: I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP! I INTEND ON GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! SHUT THE FUCK UP! **

_**The three of them walk outside. **_

**Yachiru: _*inside Sarge's room*_ Hey! Wanna play? **

_**Yachiru flies through the door and knocks over the three girls. **_

**Yachiru: What her problem? **

**Hydro: She's sick.**

**Miki: And crabby.**

**Altena: And wants to sleep. **

**Yachiru: Oh. You sure it's not PMS? **

_**The three of them exchange glances. **_

**All three: HELL NO! **

**Sarge: Hado #31, Red Fire Cannon!**

**Four: SHIT! RUN!**

_**The doors fly open and they go flying. **_

_**Sarge: Sorry Byakuya!**_

_**Byakuya walks up. **_

**Byakuya: I'll have Kenpachi pay for the new doors. Yachiru was involved. **


	6. Moonlight

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated M just in case. Yes I bumped up the rating. The end made me a little nervous that I might be told it should be M.**

* * *

><p>Isshin and Yuzu took care of healing and changing the bandages on all my wounds. Byakuya watched from across the room. His eyes never strayed from my face. Yuzu was kind and gentle, she must take after her mother because I've known Isshin a while and he's not like that! Ichigo brought in a note for Byakuya and he looked at it silently while Ichigo waited.<p>

"Tell them give it until the morning. We all need some rest," Byakuya whispered. "Will you take Rena's zanpakuto upstairs to the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure." Byakuya gave it to Ichigo as Renji came in with a gigai.

"Tessai sent if over. All ready for her," Renji said setting it on the table.

"Thank you, Renji." Isshin finished the last of the bandages as Yuzu helped me put my clothes back on again.

"I'll teach you how to use a gigai," Isshin said and I quickly learned how to enter the fake human body. After I was in the human body, Yuzu left with Isshin and Byakuya walked over to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired, sore, but other than that I'm alright," I muttered.

"You didn't have dinner. You should eat." I nodded and swung my legs over the side. Putting pressure on the gigai's body, I fell forward but Byakuya caught me quickly and held me close to his chest.

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki," I gasped and I felt a swift slap to the back of my head. "OUCH! Damn it! What was that for?"

"I told you to stop calling me Captain Kuchiki."

"Sorry. Force of habit," I muttered rubbing the back of my head. He leaned around and kissed the spot he had slapped.

"All better?" he asked.

"A bit." He smiled and eased me so I was standing on my own. I couldn't really walk on my own, so he wrapped an arm around me and helped me walk. The injuries probably didn't help matters much. Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Kensei, and Hiyori were also present along with the rest of the inhabitants of the household.

"Oh! Who's the cutie? HUG ME OH SWEET GODDESS!" A yellow creature flew at me. I grabbed it by the throat and tilted my head examining it. "OUCH!"

"What is this little creature? It appears to be a child's toy of some sort. Why can it talk? And why is it a pervert?" I asked poking it's head.

"Jeez, you're a ditzy lady," the little creature said.

"It understands me?" I asked Byakuya.

"Yeah I do. Now let me hug you." I tossed the little creature in the air and punched, causing it to fly across the room and into a closet. Ichigo slammed the door shut.

"That little creature is Kon. He's what we call a Mod Soul. They eject us from our gigais," Rukia explained. "That one isn't a normal one. He's a big time pervert."

"And you let him loose in a house full of women?" I asked.

"Yes."

"This world is confusing," I muttered as Byakuya led me to the kitchen table.

"So, where you been Rena?" Hiyori asked. "Yoruichi relayed us the news of your disappearance on a mission."

"I don't know where I've been," I whispered.

"She doesn't remember anything, Hiyori. From the time of her mission up until Ichigo and I found her, it's blank," Byakuya explained.

"Interesting," Kensei said. "You still good at hand-to-hand combat Rena?"

"I don't know, probably," I answered.

"I'd love to spar with you again."

"After she's recovered, Mr. Kensei," Yuzu growled. "She's hurt."

"I told you to call me Kensei, kid," Kensei muttered.

"Here's your plate," Yuzu said and set a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, Yuzu, was it? It looks wonderful," I said. I ate and Byakuya smiled relieved. As I finished, I looked up at Byakuya. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it."

"We should get to bed. We have guests in the morning," Ichigo announced.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Soul Society," Isshin answered as his gaze settled on me.

"You need rest, come on," Byakuya said.

"Stay a moment," Isshin said and we did as everyone else left. "Rena, don't expend too much energy for a couple of days. You're really weak right now."

"I understand, Captain."

"Call me Isshin. Secondly, Byakuya break her heart, I break your neck," Isshin growled.

"I have no intention on breaking her heart," Byakuya answered. Isshin left and Byakuya looked at me. "You'll have to share a bed with me tonight, unless you want to sleep in the Clinic."

"I don't want to be away from you," I whispered. My hands went to his shirt and gripped it tightly. Byakuya stood up and eased me up. My legs failed anyway. He chuckled as I fell into him, my grip on his shirt the only thing that kept me from crumbling to the ground.

"I guess Isshin was right. Let me help you," he laughed and picked me up into his arms.

"Do you do this with all the girls?" I asked teasingly.

"No." I put my head on his shoulder and he smiled as he walked up the stairs and to the room he was using. "It's a bit small. I'm only visiting the family right now. This is Ichigo's old room." He eased me down onto the bed and looked in the closet. He found some of Rukia's old pajamas and tossed them to me. "Put those on while I change," he said and left the room with some clothes in hand. I managed to put the shirt on but standing and putting the pants on ended up with me falling to the floor. I pulled on the bed and sat back up. Using the desk to steady myself, I stood up and quickly pulled at the pants but yet again ended up on the floor. Byakuya opened the door at that moment and saw me struggling to push myself off the ground. I felt helpless and weak!

"What happened, Rena?" Byakuya asked as he quickly closed the door and knelt by my side.

"Standing and me don't get along. I was trying to put my pants on," I explained. His hands gentle turned me over and pulled me up into his lap. He pulled the pajamas up and I stared up at his face. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you. If you were having that much trouble you should have waited for me to help you."

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You'll never be a burden to me." He put his arm under my legs and the other behind my back before picking me up and putting me back on the bed.

"Do you sleep next to the wall or away from the wall?" I asked.

"Typically next to the wall but I can sleep wherever you'd like."

"Sleep next to the wall." He turned off the light. The light of the moon gave him light enough that he made it back to the bed without bumping into anything. I felt the pressure of his knee next to mine as he climbed over me to get to the other side of the small bed. He drew the blankets up close to us and wrapped them around me.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking." He smiled and I knew he was thinking about old times. I still faced away from him as he lay on his back. Byakuya was different still. I didn't know this Byakuya. I drew my bandaged legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are we going to have a repeat of this twice in one day?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you well enough to know when you're lying." He turned so he was facing the same way I was. "Rena."

"I don't know who you are anymore."

"So that's what's bothering you," he murmured. "I know I've changed a lot. You'll get to know me again. You've changed some yourself." I was quiet. Silent tears were trailing down my face as I thought about it all. He leaned over and saw the tears. "Rena, you're crying."

"I'm sorry, Captain." I felt a sharp whack on the back of my head. "I'm sorry Byakuya, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm weak, I'm crying. You should have to see me like this," I stammered drying the tears from my eyes.

"I'm here for you. If I wasn't concerned about you I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're doing this because Rukia told you how hurt I was," I muttered coldly.

"Do you truly believe that's the only reason?"

"You're a whole new person! You moved on. You married."

"My wife is dead."

"But that means you moved on from us. Your feelings toward me have changed. All I remember are my feelings for you. That's the one thing I have a solid hold on and I can't rely on them," I wept and sat up. I moved to the moonlight covered half of the foot of the bed. I sat there, away from where Byakuya could see my face. His grandfather had raised me better than this!

"Rena, just because I married doesn't mean I forgot about you."

"I asked Orihime what Hisana was like. She said she was like Rukia. If you loved Hisana so much that you'd go against the family law and adopt Rukia into the family, then you love her much more than me. I should have never come back. I wish I had just stayed gone," I cried.

"Rena." Byakuya sat up next to me. His fingertips traced some of my spine. "Rena please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Cry."

"Why should I? I feel like I'm having an affair with a married man."

"Rena."

"Why could you have just let me die on that street? You and the others would have moved on without much notice."

"Rena."

"Or in that fight today. You didn't have to come. None of you! You risked your lives for me!"

"Rena!"

"Why do you continue to pretend only for my sake? You think I don't know how hard it is for you to hold me?" I demanded. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." I stood up shakily. Apparently, emotion helped me walk because I walked for the door. I was suddenly on the floor and a pressure sat on my hips. Slender lips kissed mine and I looked up through blurry eyes to see Byakuya on top of me. I pushed with my hands for him to get off me. My smaller, slender hands and injured arms were no match for a man with unharmed toned muscles behind him. I finally managed to push him up far enough that I could breath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I hissed.

"Showing you I'm not pretending. If I was pretending I would have found someone else by now. Hisana earned my love. You still have mine! Why won't you believe me?" he demanded. His eyes stared down in mine. This was more like the Byakuya I had grown up with.

"Why are you so different?"

"I lost my fiancée and then my wife. I had to protect my feelings. I nearly lost my sister. In the past few years, others have started to make me a bit nicer. I'm still learning. I lost you once, I'm not letting you go again," he breathed.

"Oh Byakuya!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck. He leaned down and put his arms around me. "I'm so confused. I don't understand anything anymore!"

"Shush, Rena, I'm here," he whispered as he held me close. "I won't leave you if you don't leave me."

"I don't want to ever leave you again," I whimpered. The moonlight shone down on us as he held me close. His lips embraced mine again and I kissed back. He had one hand on my head and kept it from lying on the floor. His eyes met mine and I moved my hands from around his neck to around his back. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles flexed as he picked me up in his strong arms and placed me back on the bed. I felt his hands undoing the buttons of my shirt. I had fallen in love with this man, again. This was the man that I had promised I'd marry when he graduated. This was the man I'd give my everything for without hesitation.

When the deed was done, he wrapped his arms around me. We were sparsely dressed and I felt his arms wrapped tight around my waist. I was lying on top of him, my head on his shoulder while my body laid across his. My arms were wrapped around him so they went under his shoulders as if you were restraining someone from behind. My long hair covered my bare shoulders and his chest. I felt him pull the blanket up over us and his lips kiss my head. I had my Byakuya back but at what price?


	7. Old Faces

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T.**

* * *

><p><em>"It was a girl," a voice said. <em>

_"Can I see her?" _

_"No." My heart sunk._

_"Please! I've done all you've asked! Please, I just want to see her with my own eyes! Please!" _

_"You will not see her." _

_"You're a bastard! I can't believe I ever trusted you! Damn you! Damn your family! Damn that blind asshole that follows you! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WEAR THE RANK OF LIEUTENANT!" _

_"Oh, I'm not a lieutenant anymore," he chuckled as he put his hands to the bars on the door. "I'm a Captain." _

_"YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WEAR THAT UNIFORM! ROT IN HELL!" I screamed. He laughed and I sobbed as I sunk down on the bed. The room was dark, but it was so white that you could still see. "I just want to see my daughter!"_

I gasped for breath and bolted upright in the small bed. The sheets were still wrapped around my chest and I looked at my hands. My whole body was shaking. Byakuya looked up from where he was on the bed. His tired eyes examined my face. He sat up and looked at me closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hand brushed my hair back.

"Don't do that, please," I whimpered.

"Rena?" He went to touch me again and I flinched at the contact. "Rena, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't think it was a dream, I think it was a memory."

"What was it?" he asked.

"I…I…I don't understand it but I think I was a prisoner somewhere. Byakuya, what happened to the 9th, 5th, and 3rd Divisions after I disappeared.

"The 9th Division was taken over by Kaname Tosen. The Fifth by Sosuke Aizen. The Third was taken over by Gin Ichimaru. About 10 years ago, Sosuke Aizen and the other two betrayed the Soul Society. As it turned out Gin was our ally the whole time. Kaname turned a bit towards the end."

"Byakuya, how long after I disappeared did Aizen become a Captain?"

"About nine months. What is it?"

"In the dream I was in a white room, but it was night time. By the sound of it, I was yelling at someone and I think I mentioned Tosen. Calling him a blind asshole or close to it. I think I have a child, a daughter. The memory isn't that clear. I don't know, I don't get it! I feel so weak and powerless."

"You're neither of those. I'll help you, promise," he insisted. "No matter what we find out, you will be my girl." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close, his lips tracing my neck. I bent my head back as he kissed up to my jaw. We heard the others waking up and he sighed. "Rena, I still intend to marry you. The others may not understand but I have an obligation to marry you."

"You should probably talk to Yamamoto first."

"Of course." There was a knock on the door and I flipped over so I face the door and threw my shirt on loosely. Isshin walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Rena, if you come down to the Clinic I'll check those bandages. You missed a button," he said and I looked down to see I had. I blushed deeply. "Glad to see you're back."

"Shut up," I growled. He laughed and left the room. I changed into some clothes and Byakuya kissed my neck from behind after he finished dressing. "Your sister is going to ask questions."

"I told them I planned to marry you back then."

"She's still going to ask."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there." Going downstairs, almost all my wounds were healed. I could hear Yuzu and Byakuya making breakfast.

"You're bringing him back around," Isshin noted as I put my shirt back on.

"You're still a smartass Isshin."

"Byakuya hasn't been happy since you and Hisana… I haven't seen him like that in a long time. I see he managed to cheer you up."

"PERVERT!" I screeched and threw the nearest thing at his head. He laughed and I walked out of the room.

"My father's being a pervert again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," I muttered walking over to Byakuya's side for his protection. Byakuya said nothing but pulled me into his arms and held me from behind.

"Brother!" Rukia gasped coming down. "I didn't expect you to move that fast!" Yuzu just happened to have some eggs on the counter within reach. It shattered all over Rukia's face. She tossed flour at me and we started a food fight. Byakuya used a frying pan as a shield for me while handing me ammunition.

"ENOUGH!" a voice roared and we all dropped everything in our hands. Standing in the living room was a woman with short black hair and glasses. She looked oddly familiar.

"Nanao?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Takashi, it's been a long time," Nanao said. "Why are you covered in flour and egg?"

"Rukia and I started a food fight." Byakuya handed me a kitchen towel and I brushed the flour off and wiped the egg off.

"And Captain Kuchiki! I expected better of you!" Nanao said as Shuhei laughed behind her.

"It's good to see you in a good mood, Byakuya," Yoruichi said as she came into the living room followed by Kisuke, Jushiro, Kyoraku, and Shinji.

"Yoruichi!" I laughed and moved around the counter.

"Rena, been too long," Yoruichi laughed and hugged me tightly. "You have Byakuya back to his old ways already?"

"Somewhat."

"He still…"

"His promise is intact."

"And what one would that be? The promise of marriage?" Jushiro asked.

"Captain Ukitake, it's good to see you again," I said smiling. "How is your health?"

"Fair. Come here," Jushiro laughed and I gave him a hug as well.

"Don't I get one?" Kisuke demanded.

"Hello Kisuke. I heard you got your Captain's spot back. Congrats. Same to you Yoruichi. Shinji, I'm glad to hear you're still around."

"I could hardly believe what Kensei told me last night. Where is he? He said he was coming by with Lisa." I hugged Shinji as well. I had been popular with the Captains even though I had been in the Court Guard Squads for only two years before I disappeared. I knew most of them from my childhood with Byakuya. I looked to Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain, it is good to see you again. Permission to hug?" I asked. He laughed and opened his arms. I hugged him tightly and he laughed.

"You are the one lieutenant that could take my teasing and still have fun," he chuckled.

"Rena!" I looked up to see Lisa who hugged me as well. "Been too long, old friend."

"Oh Lisa, I've missed you so much," I whispered wrapping my arms around her tightly. She smiled kindly. Like Nanao, Lisa had been close to me as well. She's the reason I learned to be such a great officer.

"You people are as loud as ever," a white hair man muttered as he walked passed me and to Karin. He appeared to be about Karin's age. "Sorry I'm late. Rangiku wouldn't wake her drunken ass up," he muttered.

"Captain! That's not true!" a woman with a large chest complained. "Okay, maybe a little."

"It can't be," I whispered looking at the woman before me. She looked at me. "Little Rangiku?"

"Lieutenant Takashi! Been too long!" Rangiku laughed and tackled me in a hug.

"Rangiku…can't…breathe…need…air!" I choked. Byakuya pulled me away from Rangiku and I coughed as my lungs expanded. "You were a little kid the last time I saw you!"

"It's been a hundred years, of course I've changed!" she laughed.

"Retsu sends her best wishes. She's a little busy with her division today," Jushiro said.

"That's fine. I'm just glad to see some familiar faces," I chuckled as the rest of the Visoreds came in. Byakuya handed me a clean shirt, I could see he had changed his. This one was a button up. "Excuse me a moment." Walking to the bedroom, I quickly changed shirts and walked back downstairs where everyone had managed to clean the kitchen up. Byakuya smiled as he saw me. Could he have really of changed in such a short period of time? I blocked Kensei's punch with my arm and kicked him in the gut.

"Nice try Kensei," I laughed hurrying over to Byakuya.

"Strong as ever," Kensei groaned. "Next time, aim a little higher would you?"

"Oh! Kensei!" Mashiro squealed and eased the former captain onto a chair.

"Sorry." Byakuya draped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. I looked up at him, his hair brushing my face.

"I know that face," Yoruichi muttered. "Seriously Byakushi? Do I need to punish you like your grandfather did when we found out?" Yoruichi demanded. An egg instantly covered her face. "BYAKUSHI!"

"Werecat!" Byakuya laughed.

"Wow Byakuya, what's with the sudden mood swing?" Renji asked.

"When you get a girlfriend you'll understand," Byakuya muttered as he kissed my cheek. I smiled. Apparently, customs had changed enough that he could kiss me like that without fear of scrutiny. Either that or he just didn't care.

"Where did the nickname Byakushi come from?" Rukia asked.

"That one would be my fault," I admitted.

"Really?" Shinji laughed.

"Yeah, from ages 2 to about 5 or 6, I messed up his name a lot. That and he…"

"Say that one and I won't be happy," Byakuya said in my ear.

"Fine."

"Byakuya loved sushi and Rena would go over for sushi," Yoruichi laughed. "Byakuya, the sushi lover, hence Byakushi!"

"Yoruichi!" Byakuya snapped and tackled her to the floor. I smiled as the two of them wrestled. This man, Byakuya Kuchiki, I had fallen in love with so long ago. Rukia looked up at me.

"So that's the Byakuya you used to know?" Rukia asked me.

"Yes. We were mere children but we were quite close. The Kuchiki Family took me in when my parents died."

"Is that why you have the Family Crest?" Ichigo asked pointing to my shoulder area.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Byakuya checked for it when we found you." Byakuya sat up suddenly as he heard Ichigo finish the sentence. I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Now, Rena, I can explain," Byakuya said. "A little help here would be nice," Byakuya hissed to the others.

"So explain why you had to see the crest the second you saw me," I growled.

"I had to make sure it was you!"

"You have to remove half of my shirt to see it you dumbass!" I snapped and tackled him. I beat my fists on his shoulders until Shunsui pulled me off him.

"Still lively as ever, I see," Shunsui muttered. I took a few calming breaths.

"I'm fine. I'm calm," I insisted and Shunsui let go. Byakuya looked hesitantly at me. "You and I will be having a serious conversation later."

"I figured as much." I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu announced and it broke the tension in the air. I sat next to Byakuya with my hand wrapped in his.

* * *

><p><strong>All right people, listen up! This story will also have action because we have to find out how Rena lost her memory. So, I'll be doing a chapter, the next one, where it will focus around the villains in the story. I hope you will like it. Also there will be more romantic scenes for Byakuya and Rena. I'm glad you understood what was going on but I didn't want to go much further than what I wrote. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: You look better. <strong>

**Sarge: Yeah, feel a bit better. Went to school.**

**Miki: How was school? **

**Sarge: Fuck off. **

**Miki: Why? **

**Sarge: You should know the answer to that question. **

**Miki: Bad?**

**Altena: Let's see here, I heard from a source she got hit like four times. **

**Hydro: WHO DID IT? I WILL KILL THEM!**

**Sarge: Well, the first one was I was trying to get Dom to react, she punched me in the arm. I lost feeling, she punches pretty hard. **

**Miki: So like when I kicked you in the chest when we sparred that one time. **

**Sarge: No, I'm pretty sure you cracked my rib cage that time. **

**Miki: Sorry. Continue. **

**Sarge: Then Jordyn wanted to see if I seriously could feel my hand and arm so she slapped my hand really hard. It stung when I finally felt it again. **

**Altena: Damn. **

**Sarge: Oh, then Dom hit me with a Gatorade bottle, She was fooling around. Don't worry, she just lightly hit me with it. **

**Hydro: Altena said four times. **

**Sarge: Then a kid in my Spanish class had to leave for track and got up. He was throwing his backpack on and I happened to look up at the right moment after I had taken my glasses off to rub my eyes and his backpack strap hit my wide open eye. Felt like a whip hitting it. **

**Hydro: I KILL HIM! WHERE'S HE LIVE? **

**Sarge: You're not killing him. **

_**Renji walks in. **_

**Renji: No need to deal with him, Hydro. I already did. **

**Sarge: What did you do?**

**Renji: Let's put it this way, major wipe out on the track field. **

**Sarge: Thanks Renji, but you didn't have to. **

**Renji: I know. Oh, some of the female Lieutenants want to hang out tomorrow since you have the day off. **

**Sarge: All right. Thanks for telling me Renji.**

**Renji: Not a problem.**


	8. The Sisters of Las Noches

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T.**

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" a woman with black hair roared as she backhanded a girl with blond hair while one with red hair watched from the sideline.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sister!" she cried.

"Sorry? You let the one person that every cared about us as children get away! YOU FOOL!" the woman roared and went to slap her. A hand grabbed her wrist and the black haired one looked to her right to see the red haired one holding her arm back as the blonde-haired person cowered on the floor. "What are you doing? You insolent little pest!"

"Get off your high pedestal. Do you not see the pain you are causing Evania?" the red head said. Her voice was flat and calm but serious and threatening at the same time. "We are sisters or do you forget? With Father gone, we are all each other have. Evania tried her best. She's the youngest and she's scared. You've changed, Saiko."

"Are you challenging me, Callie?" Saiko growled at the red haired girl.

"No, I'm simply pointing out facts. Evania is young, naïve, and she will learn. She does not have the years that you and I have."

"She needs to grow up!"

"She's a kid compared to us. We may all look the same age but we are not. There were once more of us but as Father grew tired of us, he let the Espadas take whom they wanted and most never came back alive and those that did threw themselves on their swords. Only the strong survive. Evania hasn't experienced all that we have." The blond, Evania, wiped the tears of pain from her eyes. "You are the eldest. Lead us as you should or don't lead us at all." Callie pushed Saiko back and drew young Evania up from the ground. Saiko glared at the two. The sound of running feet made all three look to the door. A fourth girl came sliding into the room and bent over to catch her breath.

"Sister Celeste, what is it?" Evania asked. Celeste was similar to Evania in hair color. The four sisters were quite different. Saiko, the leader and eldest of the 4, had long black hair that parted and hand little trinkets in her hair. Her grey eyes were stern and wise. Callie was quite different from Saiko. Callie's hair was short and the color of Renji's hair. Her eyes were brown and she was pale in complexion, unlike her tanned sister Saiko. Evania had medium length blond hair, parted so some of it hid her face. She had green eyes. Celeste, her older sister by ten years, had hair that went to her waist and covered half her face. You could only see one of her beautiful blue eyes and her pale complexion made her look almost albino. The oddest thing about Celeste was here black fingernails that were always up kept so the nail polish was always cleanly coating her nails.

"Bram and his group, they're gone," Celeste reported.

"Gone?" Saiko growled.

"Purified. They were in Karakura Town when I picked up their raging energy. It appears they got in a fight."

"Let's go," Saiko said.

"What about…" Evania didn't finish her sentence as Saiko's finger touched Evania's lips.

"I'm sure we will find her," Saiko insisted and put her hand to her sister's hair. Callie ripped a garganta open and the four sisters walked through, each of them had their hand resting on their zanpakutos. They arrived in Karakura Town and looked at the scene. The trees were disintegrated and there were scorch marks where the bodies of Arrancars had lain. Celeste turned as she heard coughing and the sound of blood hitting the ground. She saw the burnt form of Bram on the ground. He was starting to disintegrate.

"Bram, what happened?" Saiko demanded.

"We found an injured female Soul Reaper. She was in all white and in distress. She didn't have her zanpakuto with her. I was going to bring her to you. She seemed familiar," Bram coughed. "Please, save me Milady!" Saiko looked at Callie who drew her sword. "Milady!"

"I have no use for someone who can't apprehend a defenseless Soul Reaper without attracting the attention of the residents of Karakura Town. You disappoint me, Bram. I must say, you were one of my favorites."

"Mi…!" Callie sliced his throat and he disappeared. Evania looked at the spot where the body had been.

"Toughen up, Evania," Saiko growled at her. "One day I will ask you to execute Arrancars as well. Learn to live with it."

"He was my friend…" Evania whispered as Saiko walked away to a spot that had blood coating the ground. Callie cleaned her blade and returned it to its sheath as Celeste put her hand on Evania's shoulder.

"It will get easier, Evania," Celeste whispered. Evania nodded as she wiped the tears away. They joined Saiko at the blood spot.

"Callie," Saiko said as Saiko crouched next to the blood. Saiko stuck her finger in the blood and held it toward Callie who pressed a small device onto Saiko's blood covered fingertip. Saiko wiped the blood off in the grass and stood up looking at Callie. "So?"

"I'm still waiting," Callie said leaning against one of the few standing trees. Her eyes showed no emotion as the machine pinged. "It's her blood."

"How much do you think is here?" Evania whispered with her hand shaking as she stared at the drying pool. It was early morning and something had kept the blood from fully drying.

"She's alive, if that's what you're asking," Saiko growled. Saiko walked to the edge of the hill and looked out over Karakura Town. Her mind expanded as she traced the spiritual pressure. "Why don't we go pay her a little visit?" Saiko inquired to the girls.

"Might as well," Celeste muttered.

"We won't hurt her will we?" Evania whispered.

"No, we're just going to stop in and see how she is," Saiko insisted. "I want to see how she is before we make our next move."

"Saiko," Callie said and Saiko looked to her younger sister, "this is suicide. If I can feel those pressures, surely you can."

"Of course I can," Saiko growled. "This is all part of my plan." They flashed across town and landed across the street from the Kurosaki Clinic. "Hado 33 or 73?" Saiko asked rolling her head back to look at Celeste.

"73 would likely destroy the whole block if you lost control," Celeste scoffed.

"Saiko, I'll handle this," Callie said.

"As you wish."

"Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui," Callie said in a flat voice. Her hand was pointed at the ground directly in front of the doors of the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>If you got a question, just ask.<strong>


	9. Who Am I?

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T.**

* * *

><p>The explosion rocked the entire building. Byakuya caught me as I stumbled. We ran out front of the building, a gaping hole had appeared in front of the doors of the Clinic and Byakuya caught me before I fell in. His arms wrapped around me tightly as the others grouped up around us. The smoke and dust cleared to reveal four figures. The two groups examined each other.<p>

The foremost in the other group was a girl with black hair. She appeared to be 17 but she felt years older. Her grey eyes seemed to pierce into my soul as she smiled. Her stance was that of a dominant leader and it showed in the stances of her company. The girl to her left appeared around the same age and had long blond hair that covered half of her face. Her eyes took in every detail, her body was ready in case we attacked, but her face showed worry and pain. The girl next to her was probably around 16. She didn't belong there. You could tell her innocence in her face. Her shorter blond hair hid one eye. Her body was shaking as we gathered. She really didn't belong there. Then there was the girl with red hair like Renji's hair. Her face was emotionless, smoke rose from her hand, her eyes showed she was old and had seen too much. She was obviously the second in command since she was to the right of the girl with black hair and didn't flinch as we came out.

"That worked surprisingly well," the black haired one said as Byakuya pulled me close and Ichigo stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"We're not here to mess with you, Kurosaki," the red haired one said. "We're here to see Rena Takashi."

"What do you want with her?" Isshin growled.

"We're visiting," the black haired one said.

"Who…who are you? How do you know my name?" I whispered stepping around Ichigo and Isshin. Byakuya stood silently behind me.

"You don't know us?" the youngest one whispered. "How can't you know us?" She made a move to run forward but the girl next to her put her in a headlock to hold her back. "YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER US!"

"Evania!" the red haired one snapped. "You're acting like a child."

"But Callie!"

"I know, it's not easy for me either," the one called Callie replied. Evania collapsed to the ground in a pile and started crying.

"What the hell just happened?" Karin whispered.

"Who are you?" Ichigo repeated.

"My name is Saiko and these are my sisters. This one is Callie, the long blond is Celeste, and the one in a crying heap is our youngest sister Evania. We are the Siblings of Las Noches, also known as the Princesses of Las Noches."

"And who gave you that title?" Renji scoffed.

"Our father, Sosuke Aizen," Callie replied. "The bastard." Saiko backhanded her and I flinched. "Bitch."

"I didn't bring you along to cause problems, Callie," Saiko growled.

"Why are you here?" Kisuke demanded.

"We're checking on Rena of course," Saiko laughed.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded as the tears ran down my face.

"Why wouldn't I know your name? You raised all four of us, plus many others. You were the only mother we ever knew. How can Mommy Dearest not remember her own children? Well, some are your stepchildren but it makes no difference to me," Saiko said. My knees began to fail me. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Byakuya," I whispered and he caught me as I fell to the ground. I clung to his shirt and his arms wrapped around me. "It, it can't be true," I whispered.

"Easy Rena," Byakuya whispered.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MOTHER!" Saiko roared. Her body begun to glow the madder she became. "No one touches my mother! Nobody!"

"Saiko!" Callie yelled as Saiko charged at us. "Damn it!" Saiko grabbed my shirt and threw me down the blocked. She was on me in seconds and pinned me against the wall.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" I screamed as she slammed me into the wall repeatedly.

"Why did you leave? Damn you! You left us all!" Saiko screamed at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MOM!" she screamed before she threw me again. Strong arms caught me and I looked up to see Byakuya in his soul form. He gently stood me on my feet and looked at Saiko. I could see the others fighting in the background.

"No one touches Rena. No one hurts my girl," Byakuya growled as he put his hand on his sword.

"What are you going to do about it old man?" Saiko laughed and disappeared from his sight. I heard the dagger coming at me and turned to evade it. Byakuya threw his body in front of mine and his blood sprayed on me as the dagger ripped through him.

"Byakuya? Byakuya!" I screamed catching him in my arms. I grabbed the dagger and tore it from his upper torso. There was a liquid on it that wasn't blood.

"I can't move my limbs," Byakuya whispered. It was a drug that paralyzed the limbs!

"Byakuya! I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" I insisted stroking his face as I laid him down on the pavement.

"I'll be okay, promise," Byakuya insisted. I looked up at the child that had done this. I popped that little pill Byakuya had given me for getting out of my gigai. I looked at the mod soul that had taken over.

"Protect him," I ordered and she nodded. I stood to my full height, my eyes glowing with hatred.

"Mom, don't do anything stupid," Saiko said.

"I don't remember you. I don't remember being a mother. I do remember you just stabbing the love of my life! I remember you slapping your one subordinate and letting the other cry. She's a child as are you! You need a good punishment, and I'm just the one to give it to you!" I roared and flashed in front of her. I grabbed her by the back of her collar and threw her down the road. Flash stepping in front of her, I delivered a swift kick to her stomach and sent her skidding across the ground.

"Damn it! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, MOM?" Saiko demanded.

"You hurt my Byakuya. I don't know who you are!" I answered and she fought back this time. I pinned her over my knee and gave her swift whacks on her ass before tossing her from my lap. "Get out of here! If Byakuya gets any worse, I will track you down. Get out of here before I change my mind! You're nothing but an insolent little girl!" She looked on the verge of tears. There was a flash of red and blond before she disappeared. I saw Saiko being dragged by Callie while Celeste carried young Evania along with her. I ran back to Byakuya.

"How did it feel to fight?" Byakuya asked me as I skidded to a stop next to him.

"Great. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Pained." I smiled and between me and my gigai we moved Byakuya back to the Clinic where Ichigo and Renji took him from us. I went back into my gigai. There was a letter on the ground where Callie had been standing. Isshin was repairing the hole in front of the Clinic with the famous Shiba Clan magic. I picked up the letter and opened it. It was addressed to me and didn't seem to be a trap. I put it in my shirt to read later. Byakuya fell to sleep as they treated him. Renji and Ichigo moved him upstairs and I went upstairs with him. We'd have to return to the Soul Society soon. I pulled out the letter. It was hand written and looked like it had been waiting a while before delievery.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rena Takashi,<em>

_My name is Callie Aizen according to that bastard of a father of mine, but you gave me another name when I was born. You named me Callie Takashi, promising that if you ever got us kids out you'd take care of us all. I believed you and I was glad to have someone to look up to as a mother after mine died. It's been over 100 years or so since my birth. You were injured the other day taking care of Saiko during one of her fits. You have since started to lose memory of who you are. This letter will hopefully help you remember. I will give this letter to you when you escape. _

_120 years ago by what you told me you were on a mission to the Human World when Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen slaughtered your men. Aizen took you away wanting to have children. You told me that after two months you discovered you were pregnant. After the baby was born, you weren't allowed to see her for two months. When you saw the baby, you said it couldn't be Aizen's baby. Though you kept that to yourself until you told me. You said the baby looked too much like a Kuchiki. _

_I was born and given to you to raise along with Saiko. Over the next century, you would raise many of Aizen's children. You were the only mother to survive since you were the only one that could calm Saiko. You found one companion during that time, the only other mother to make it more than twenty years. She was Celeste's mother. She was killed twenty years ago when Aizen got mad at her. You would have one more child, little Evania. Her father is Gin. She doesn't know that truth either. Evania looks enough like Celeste and her mother to pass as Celeste's sister, so that's how you raised her. Her age fit that as well. _

_After Aizen's fall, Saiko, who was completely brainwashed by Aizen, continued in his place. Surviving Arrancars kept her in power and she has ruled us ever since. There is something wrong with Saiko, none of us can figure out what. She hurt you, I have to get you out. _

_You likely won't remember anything when you read this. I won't blame you if you don't believe me. I don't know if I'd believe myself. Saiko will do anything and everything to get you back. Watch your step with her. She's always been the spoiled brat of the family. _

_Callie Takashi_

_PS: This Ziploc bag contains a hair sample from Saiko. You always wanted to know if you were right._

* * *

><p>There were tears in my eyes as I looked at the letter.<p>

"What is it, Rena?" Byakuya asked and I looked up to see him awake.

"I don't know whether or not to believe it," I whispered and wiped the tears away. "Callie left this note, I think."

"Let me see." I handed it to him. "It has her spiritual signature all over it."

"She explains some parts about my past." I held up the Ziploc baggie. "Byakuya, this contains a hair from Saiko. Saiko is my daughter. I think she's our daughter, or at least that's what Callie is referring to," I whispered.

"Our daughter? She can't be more than 18."

"We look younger than we are."

"We'll have Kisuke run some tests," Byakuya insisted and I nodded taking the letter, the hair, and the envelope and putting it on the desk. A huge headache hit me. I hissed and clutched my head. "Rena?"

"My head, it hurts!" I groaned and he pulled me into his arms.

"Sleep," he whispered. His command hit me and I was out like a light. Memories haunted my dreams but Byakuya's arms kept me from becoming lost.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I didn't feel like dragging this out for ever and ever and ever and ever. Also, I hope to keep this one under 30 chapters. I'm tired of writing longer stories than I planned in the beginning. <strong>


	10. Saiko's Spiral

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Rated T but this chapter is borderline M.**

* * *

><p>"LET GO OF ME!" Saiko roared as they arrived in Las Noches. Celeste held the weeping Evania in her arms. Callie threw Saiko to the ground and leaned calmly against a wall as blood flowed from three wounds she had received in the fight. The sound of feet walking slowly toward them caused all four the sisters to look up. An Arrancar with blue hair walked in.<p>

"What is wrong with you all? Jeez, I heard you from the kitchen," he muttered.

"Grimmjow, would you please take Evania to her room?" Celeste asked.

"Again?"

"Take her to her room, Grimmjow," Saiko growled.

"Yes boss lady! Of course boss lady! Whatever you say boss lady," Grimmjow muttered as he pulled the weeping teenager to her feet and dragged her out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, CALLIE?" Saiko roared as she spun to her feet.

"You're over reacting. You just tried to kill Rena."

"I was trying to maim her, you idiot."

"It looked like you were trying to kill her," Celeste muttered.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO?" Saiko snapped and kicked them both to the ground.

"And what is that? Destroy us?" Callie said as she wiped the blood from her lip. "I see you went back to those old boots of yours. They still hurt when you cut us if you were wondering."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Saiko roared at her. Callie stood in unison with Celeste. Celeste wiped the blood that was running down her chin.

"You're getting out of control, sister," Celeste stated.

"I am not," Saiko defended.

"You won't even help Evania," Callie said as she stared down her elder sister.

"I'm tired of that attitude, Callie," Saiko spat.

"And I'm tired of you being a bitch," Callie snapped back. Callie's hand gripped the grip of her zanpakuto. "Let's finish this."

"What are you talking about?" Saiko stuttered as Celeste put her hand on her zanpakuto grip as well.

"You heard Callie. Let's finish this. If you win, then we won't oppose you anymore. If we win, one of us will take over," Celeste stated simply.

"I think that sounds fair," Callie agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not holding back. You two may be my sisters, but you're defying me and I won't stand for it!" Saiko snarled. Saiko drew her zanpakuto as her sisters drew their swords. They charged at Saiko and she blocked easily. Saiko reached out with her free hand and hit Celeste with a high charge of Kido to the shoulder and Celeste jumped back as her shoulder popped loudly.

"Underhanded tricks," Callie sneered.

"You call two against one a fair fight?" Saiko countered.

"Against you, yes!" Callie roared and shoved Saiko back. "Emerge…!"

"Shine…!" Celeste started to say.

"Bankai," Saiko growled and dust and smoke filled the air. Saiko stood waiting, barely reacting as the smoke cleared to reveal her sisters both lying wounded on the tile floor in a pool of their own blood. Her sisters looked up at Saiko. "I do not put up with children that know not how to act. Someone take them to the medical wing!" Saiko yelled as she walked out of the room.

"I'll kill her," Celeste growled.

"Like that's going to help any," Callie groaned as she looked at her blood soaked body as others came to help. "She hasn't used that much force in a long time."

"She's spiraling," Celeste agreed as she was put gently onto stretcher.

"We need to get Evania to safety. Saiko is going to end up killing her."

"She'd never go. Saiko is her sister and the only mother figure she has since Rena." Callie grabbed the arm of a young Arrancar.

"Niña, find Grimmjow and bring him to my quarters," Callie ordered.

"He's with the Head Princess."

"When he's done, bring him to my quarters," Callie groaned as pressure was applied to her wounds.

"Celeste," a voice said and an Arrancar with straight black hair and green lines on his face appeared. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Ulquiorra," Celeste insisted. "Just a little family feud."

"You're lying to me."

"You always did know when I was lying," Celeste chuckled and coughed. "I'm glad you're still around."

"Celeste."

"I'm fine, Ulquiorra. I wish that Orihime woman was here, she could heal my wounds like she save you."

"I know."

"I'll be fine, Ulquiorra, don't worry."

"Where's Saiko?" Ulquiorra growled.

"With Grimmjow, where else would she be?" Celeste laughed. Grimmjow stood only feet behind Saiko. He watched her with some curiosity. He did this in his free time.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Saiko asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was currently sitting on the window seat of one of the long hallways. Her long hair was lying down her back and the trinkets in her hair didn't move as she stared at the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"It's called checking up on our fearless leader," he muttered with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm tired of that smartass attitude of yours!" she snapped at him and he rolled his eyes. "DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

"Jeez, can't do anything around you!" Grimmjow snapped and Saiko turned her head more towards the sands. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Saiko."

"Go to hell."

"Saiko!"

"That's Lady Saiko to you," Saiko growled. Grimmjow walked over and looked over her shoulder at the sand. "Any word on Nel Tu?" Saiko asked.

"No. Her Fracción were killed in the last attempt to capture her."

"Where has she fled?"

"The Menos Forest."

"She'll be after the Soul Reaper man there."

"Soul Reaper man?"

"Rena told me about him once. He was trapped here. Aizen found out about him a long time ago, but never dealt with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he takes out the weak Hollows. Those that survive we know are strong and will grow to be Vasto Lorde or Adjuchas." Grimmjow understood. They were using the man even if he didn't know it. Grimmjow watched as Saiko held her legs close to her chest with her arms tightly wound around her legs.

"Saiko," Grimmjow whispered and Saiko shifted at the tone of his voice.

"Don't do that," she growled.

"Do what?"

"You're attempting to do the male Arrancar equivalent of seduction," Saiko accused.

"Am not!"

"Now you're acting like a child." Grimmjow growled.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"FUCK YOU!" they snapped at the same time. They started laughing and Grimmjow smirked.

"What's wrong, Saiko?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned in the opening of the window seat.

"Rena."

"Why don't you just call her your mother?"

"She's not anymore! She tried to kill me! All because I told someone to get his hands off of her."

"Who was it?"

"Tall man, black hair, weird white things in his hair, I think she called him Byakuya."

"Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th Division, little sister is Rukia Kuchiki the wife of Ichigo Kurosaki, need I go on?" Grimmjow asked.

"She didn't remember me, Grimmjow," Saiko whimpered lightly. "She didn't remember any of us."

"Well, you did have that accident the other week."

"SHE'S BEEN HURT WORSE THAN THAT!"

"It may have built up."

"Then how'd she get to the Human World?"

"I don't know. A last ditch effort while she was still sane, probably," Grimmjow muttered.

"She looked in love with Kuchiki."

"Maybe she is."

"She was one of the wives of Aizen."

"Not exactly," Grimmjow muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Saiko demanded.

"I talked to Gin about it once or twice. Aizen and Kaname kidnapped her. She never wanted to be here. Her zanpakuto has been locked up since she got here."

"She never loved Aizen?"

"No. It's likely she knew Kuchiki before all this." Saiko couldn't comprehend it! Aizen had always told her how much Rena loved him. She clutched her head in frustration. "I'm sorry to have upset you," Grimmjow whispered. His hands went to her shoulders and he massaged them gently. She rolled her head back and placed her forehead on his forearm. Her lips wet his skin.

"Grimmjow," Saiko moaned lowly. He picked her up in his arms and carried her off to his room. He set her down gently on the bed and moved her hair back with his fingers. He stared in her eyes as he did it and she smiled kindly. Grimmjow kissed her neck and worked his way up to her lips. "You know, for an Arrancar, you're not half bad at being human," Saiko whispered through kisses.

"Don't kid me baby," Grimmjow whispered as Saiko pushed his coat away from his muscular body. Grimmjow pushed her down on the bed and pinned her down kissing her roughly. His kisses eased each bit of pain she had received today. As he kissed her, her mind wandered back in time.

_"Where are you Mommy?" Saiko whispered as she walked toward her mother's room. She was 14 and innocent. She walked to the door and could hear the whimpers of her mother behind the door. _

_"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed. _

_"You will have another child," Aizen growled. _

_"AIZEN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" she screamed and Saiko could her starting to choke. _

_"SHUT UP! Do you want Saiko to hear?" he growled. Saiko hid when Aizen came out and walked into the room. Her mother lay curled up in a little ball weeping. Saiko ran off and found Uncle Gin who ran to her mother. _

_"Rena, Lieutenant Takashi," Gin said as he sat down on the bed and tried to get her mother to respond. "Rena, it's me Gin. I won't hurt you." Rena looked up and saw Gin's face. His eyes were open. Rena's hands gripped his wrist and she wept hard into his sleeve. Gin looked at Saiko. "Saiko, go play with Callie." _

_"Okay." _

_"Gin, he did it again," Rena cried as Saiko left the room. _

_"Take this." _

_"Thank you, Gin."_

Saiko breathed deeply as Grimmjow flopped down on the bed beside her. She was breathing hard as we he. After a while, Grimmjow rose and left her lying there. The Arrancar Callie sent for Grimmjow summoned him. Grimmjow walked to Callie's room and found her resting on her bed wounded.

"Saiko's calm again. I managed to calm her down," Grimmjow whispered.

"I thought you had. Grimmjow, you're still loyal to Gin and Rena, right?"

"More than Saiko and Aizen, yes."

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Celeste and I fear for Evania. Take Evania to the Human World and tell her that this is her chance to be with Rena. Tell her that Celeste and I understand this means betraying us but we'd rather have her safe than here."

"Is Saiko truly that bad?"

"She nearly killed Celeste, Rena, and me. She's spiraling and Evania is too weak to hand this. Grimmjow nodded and left the room quietly. He explained things to Evania and agreed. They appeared in Karakura Town and he slowly walked her toward the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Grimmjow, thank you," Evania whispered as they neared.

"Remember, Celeste and Callie forgive you."

"I know." Evania nodded and he left her there. He watched from the sky as Evania finished the walk to the Kurosaki Clinic alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: What's Miki doing? <strong>

**Sarge: Trying to find her shadow. **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Sarge: Because she doesn't realize that the way the lighting is, she won't see it. **

**Ichigo: Ah. **

**Hydro: What's up?**

**Altena: That's my line. **

**Sarge: Not much. About to go to bed. **

**Altena: Tired?**

**Sarge: Yes.**

**Hydro: Poor you.**

**Miki: *randomly* WHERE'S MY SHADOW? (yes she actually did do this. I was on the ground and couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.)**

**Hydro: She needs her head examined. **

**Sarge: Got a question for you. How much in depth should I do in the love scenes? (this is an actual question people. I had someone say I should have gone farther.)**

**Hydro: Um, I might get a nosebleed if I...**

**Altena: Same here.**

**Sarge: Let me know peoples. Night! I'm going to bed. **

**Altena: You need to stay up later. **

**Sarge: Six hours a night isn't enough.**


	11. Return to the Soul Society

**I finally updated! Can you believe that? I've been preoccupied with another story, Stargazing, a collab. It's interesting. Here you go! It's short but I promise I'll try to update soon again! I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**PS: FANFIC is giving me uploading problems. About threw the computer.**

* * *

><p>I could feel Byakuya's strong arms wrapped around me as I woke. The sun was shining into the bedroom and there were birds chirping outside the window. I moved my head and looked up at him. His sleeping face was so peaceful; I didn't want him to wake just yet. I moved, flipping onto my stomach and laying down on his chest. I tucked my head in next to his neck. He was the one thing that I'd always be able to fall back onto. I felt his hand go up my shirt and smirked.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him in a low whispered.

"About ten minutes. You were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," he chuckled looking down at me.

"Byakuya, can we return to the Soul Society today?" I asked.

"What's your hurry?"

"I want to see how much it has changed."

"I suppose we could go today," he murmured. "You want Kisuke to take a look at that hair sample?"

"Yes."

"I'll accept you and her no matter what the test says," Byakuya promised.

"Thank you, Byakuya." He smiled and kissed my forehead. He was so nice to me. How could I ever repay him for what he had done for me? We could hear the others waking up around the house. The Captains and Lieutenants had returned to the Soul Society the night before. Byakuya gazed down at me.

"Let's have some breakfast and I'll escort you to the Soul Society personally," Byakuya whispered and sat up with me still wrapped in his arms.

"Mm, breakfast," I chuckled smiling. He brushed my long black back over my shoulder and smiled again. I stiffened, as did Byakuya as the spiritual pressure walked toward the Clinic. We bolted down the stairs followed closely by Ichigo and Renji. Walking down the road alone was the shorthaired blond, Evania.

"This is a trick," Renji stated as he went to transform into soul form.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice said and a blue haired Arrancar landed next to Evania as she stood on the boundary of the clinic grounds.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled.

"Easy Ichigo, I'm not here to fight you," Grimmjow growled. His voice and appearance clicked in my mind and memories flooded back. I clutched my head as the pain and rush of memories overwhelmed me.

"Rena," Ichigo whispered and I started to fall to my hands and knees. Before Byakuya could grab me, I was caught by thinner arms and blue hair brushed my face.

"Easy Rena. You're weak from Saiko's outburst," Grimmjow whispered and I looked up at him as he eased me into Byakuya who wrapped his arms around me tightly. Evania rushed over and put her hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up," Evania whispered.

"I'm fine, Evania. Evania, come here," I whispered and she looked up at me. "Give me a hug, daughter." She hugged me tightly and I looked at Grimmjow. "Callie sent you with her, didn't she?"

"Yes. Saiko got in a fight with Callie and Celeste last night after they returned. Callie and Celeste lost. They're recovering. They were worried Saiko might kill Evania. I was supposed to escort her near here, but I knew either Renji or Ichigo would think it was a trick. I had to make sure she was okay."

"Thank you Grimmjow. Tell Callie I don't remember everything but it's coming back." He nodded before looking at the men.

"Please, take care of her," Grimmjow whispered.

"What happened to you, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"Rena saved my ass after our battle. I owe her. Rena, Saiko is spiraling badly. I told her about how you came to be in Las Noches, not much detail but it seemed to click. I don't know if she's mentally stable anymore."

"Thank you for the news, Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, have you seen Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Contrary to what Saiko thinks, Nel is hiding with Ashido down in the Menos Forest. I can send a message to her if you want."

"Tell her to bring Ashido back and to come back herself," Ichigo whispered.

"Of course. Um, I know this is a bit weird coming from me but, thank you."

"Grimmjow, why do you serve Saiko?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well, with Rena gone, I'm the only one that can calm Saiko down. I suppose I stay there to protect Celeste and Callie. I really have to go. If I'm gone too long Saiko will come looking for me."

"Thank you again, Grimmjow," I whispered as I held Evania close to me.

"Whatever." Grimmjow disappeared and Byakuya looked down at me as I held Evania.

"I accept her as well," he breathed.

"Ichigo, would you get breakfast started please?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Evania, can I talk to you for a few moments?" I whispered and she nodded. Everyone went inside and I sat Evania down on the couch. My hand brushed her cheek affectionately. "Evania, do you know who your father is?"

"Aizen."

"No, he's not your father. Do you know who your birthmother is?" I asked.

"Serenity."

"No there too. Evania, when you were born I lied to protect you from Aizen. You are my daughter by Gin."

"But, how?"

"I don't remember it all. All that matters is that you really are my daughter. Now, I know that you've always had problems with parents, but since I'm really your mother I will treat you as such."

"Oh, Mom!" she cried and clung to me tightly. I looked up at Byakuya as he smirked. Evania was always the one that was more emotional. She sat back some.

"Evania, I want you to meet the man I hope you will call your father. You see, we're getting married like he promised me a hundred years ago," I whispered and motioned Byakuya over. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Pleasure to meet you Evania," Byakuya chuckled.

"So, can I call you Dad then?" Evania asked.

"Um, sure. That's going to take some getting used to but sure," Byakuya stammered and I smiled at my socially awkward love.

"Yeah! I have a Dad!" She tackled Byakuya in a hug just as Rukia came downstairs with Isshin and the girls.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Karin roared and Ichigo blocked her before she could grab Evania.

"Karin, Evania is my daughter. Do not harm her," I growled.

"Daughter?" Isshin stammered.

"Long story, tell you later. Some of my memories are coming back and that little note from Callie helps too."

"Grimmjow was here," Rukia whispered.

"Yeah, he brought Evania," Ichigo replied.

"Trust me, it ain't the same Grimmjow we fought. He's way different," Renji laughed as Evania let Byakuya up.

"Just one question, why was Evania hugging Byakuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, Evania is my daughter and Byakuya is going to marry me, so that makes Evania his stepdaughter. Evania never really had a dad," I explained.

"You're marrying her so soon?" Rukia asked.

"I have a hundred year old promise to keep Rukia, and I intend to keep it."

"Can we have breakfast please?" I asked trying to move everything along. After breakfast, Yuzu and Karin watched Evania as Byakuya and I ejected ourselves from our gigais. Evania seemed much younger than she was. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were returning to the Soul Society as well. Evania looked scared as the senkaimon opened in front of us. I held out my hand to her as Byakuya held mine.

"I'm right here, Evania. I won't let anything hurt you." She nodded and took my hand. Pulling her in close, the group walked through the senkaimon. Arriving in the Soul Society, I smiled at the sight. I was home and it felt so nice to feel the presence of Soul Reapers again. We were met by the Captains and Lieutenants.


	12. Homecoming

"Lieutenant!" I smiled instantly at the sight of Captain Unohana. Byakuya nodded to me and held Evania close to him as I went to Unohana. Her smile was genuine, her eyes were bright, and she was truly happy. Her arms wrapped around me and I buried my head in her shoulder leaning down.

"Captain Unohana," I laughed. She examined my face as I pulled away.

"How is your health?" she asked.

"Isshin has taken good care of me."

"Report to my office later for an exam. I trust Isshin in many things medicine is not one of them." I laughed and she brushed my bangs back with her hand. "I've missed your company."

"I've missed you as well, Captain Unohana." She smiled sweetly.

"Lieutenant Takashi." I straightened at the voice and turned to the Head Captain. Bowing deeply I looked up at him.

"Head Captain, Lieutenant Rena Takashi reporting in, sir."

"You have been over a hundred years, explain yourself," he ordered.

"Sir, I was captured by Sosuke Aizen, sir," I reported, the tears were threatening in my eyes as flashes of pain and memories hit me.

"Aizen?" Shinji gasped. "Rena, what are you talking about?"

"The details are still fuzzy, I don't understand it all," I whispered. My heart was starting to beat faster and harder in my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Byakuya there with Evania.

"I'm right here if you need me," Byakuya whispered. I nodded and looked at the Head Captain.

"I don't remember everything, but I know it was Aizen and Tosen that took me. Ichimaru protected me in Hueco Mundo, multiple times," I continued.

"How did you get away and who is that child?" Yamamoto demanded.

"I, I, it's all fuzzy," I stammered. "This is Evania, my daughter."

"DAUGHTER!" voices yelped.

"Explain," Yamamoto growled.

"I received a letter. Evania is my daughter through Gin Ichimaru. I don't remember all of it but it's slowly coming back," I said. "I'm telling you what I know."

"Mom, I can explain some," Evania whispered looking at me. Her hand took mine. "Saiko lost control the other day and you tried to calm her down. You ended up hurt and lost a lot of your memory. So while you were still thinking straight, Callie opened a garganta. I tried to stop you at first, but Saiko had sent reinforcements and you ended up hurt. Saiko wasn't too happy when she found out."

"Who is Saiko?" Unohana asked.

"My other daughter, I think by Byakuya. Captain Urahara," I said looking at him. I pulled the Ziploc baggie from my pocket. "This has a hair from Saiko, can you test it?"

"Of course," Kisuke said and took the bag from me.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, I need to speak with you. Captain Unohana, give medical exams to the Lieutenant and her daughter," Yamamoto ordered and I wrapped my arms around the frightened Evania and followed Unohana away. Evania was scared, I knew it, but I didn't know how to comfort her more. I stroked the side of her head and she clung to me tighter as we came around more and more people. Entering the 4th Division, we walked into an exam room and Unohana looked over at me as Isane walked in behind us.

"Who will go first?" Unohana asked. Evania looked up at me and her eyes showed she didn't want to.

"I will, Captain. Same routine as usual?" I asked.

"Yes." I removed my shirt and she examined my physical body before performing a Kido exam. After she was satisfied, she handed me my shirt back and looked at Evania.

"You'll need to remove your shirt," Isane said to Evania.

"Mom," Evania whispered looking at me.

"I'm right here baby, I won't let anything happen to you." Evania removed her shirt and Isane saw the bruises and the cuts. "Evania, what happened?" I demanded looking at her.

"Saiko lost her temper again," Evania stammered looking at the floor, "when she found out you left."

"Isane, help me with her," Unohana said and began to heal the cuts up until Isane put the bandages on her. Evania looked up at me, her eyes wide. I walked over to her, my hand cupping her face lightly.

"It's all right," I insisted and smiled sweetly at the young blond.

"Isane, will you stay with Evania for a few moments. I need to talk to Rena alone for a few moments."

"Mom!" Evania yelped.

"I'll be right back. No one will hurt you, promise," I insisted.

"Hurry back." Unohana and I walked down to her office and she closed the door. I looked at her as she went to her desk and sat down.

"The two of you are in relatively good health. You both are a little underweight but I'm sure that will be settled soon. Evania is quite young, correct?"

"Yes."

"She suffers from mental trauma."

"I thought as much. From what I've observed and the few bits and pieces I remember, Evania was picked on a lot."

"She's going to need treatment to be a functioning adult again."

"I'll work on it."

"You should go see her. I'll be talking with the Head Captain." I nodded and went back to the room. Evania was quiet and Isane looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Lieutenant, when others come looking for us, inform them we have gone to the Kuchiki Manor and will be waiting by the pond." She nodded and I pulled Evania with me. Rukia met us at the door of the Hospital.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"I thought that Evania might be a little more comfortable out of public eye, so I figured I'd take her to the Kuchiki Manor."

"I'll accompany you."

* * *

><p>"So, what are the results, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she stood in the doorway of the lab. Kisuke was reading a print out and his face brightened some.<p>

"I have to go tell Kuchiki that he's a father," Kisuke chuckled.

* * *

><p>"With Lieutenant Ise as the Lieutenant of the 8th Division, Lieutenant Takashi will need a new position. Captain Kuchiki, what do you think of her becoming the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division?" Yamamoto asked Byakuya as they stood in Yamamoto's office talking.<p>

"There's a conflict of interest," Byakuya answered.

"Really?" Yamamoto said blandly.

"Kuchiki made a promise to wed Takashi about a century ago, Old Man Yama. He still intends to wed her," Shunsui answered for Byakuya.

"I see no conflict. The Sixth Division has always had family in the ranks, so why not a wife? Captain Unohana, come in," Yamamoto said and Unohana walked in. "Medical report?"

"Both Lieutenant Takashi and Evania Takashi seem to be in good health, they are a little underweight though. Evania Takashi has also suffered some mental trauma. Lieutenant Takashi says she will see to it that Evania is helped."

"Captain Urahara, stop hiding in the shadows," Yamamoto said.

"I wasn't hiding, Head Captain, I was waiting for Kuchiki to get out of the meeting," Kisuke replied stepping into the office. "Byakuya, I have the results of that test."

"So soon?" Shunsui asked.

"Not too hard," Kisuke muttered.

"What were the results, Kisuke?" Byakuya said impatiently.

"Congrats, Byakuya, you're a father. Saiko is your and Rena's child."

"I should go tell Rena, she'll be glad to hear it," Byakuya chuckled lightly.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said and Byakuya turned in time to catch the Lieutenant's badge that was tossed at him. "Give that to Lieutenant Takashi, and make sure she's introduce to the Sixth Division. It seems we finally have a replacement Lieutenant," Yamamoto said and Byakuya nodded before leaving with the others.

"I still have some of Rena's things, I'll have them shipped over to her office," Shunsui said.

"Thank you Shunsui. If you'll excuse me," Byakuya said as they reached the gateway. He started flash stepping across the Seireitei and arrived at the Kuchiki Manor where he knew Rena would be waiting. He found her with Rukia, Ichigo, and Evania next to the pond. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Byakuya, what are you holding?" I asked looking up at him and he smirked letting me see it more clearly. "A lieutenant's badge?"

"You're Lieutenant Rena Takashi, of Squad 6."

"Really?" I laughed and he smiled at my excitement. "They allowed it?"

"Yes." He tied it on my arm and kissed my lips gently. "I also have other news from Kisuke."

"Did he get the test back already?" I asked.

"Yes he did. I'm a father. Saiko is my daughter," he laughed and I hugged him tightly.

"That's great!"

"What's great?" Rukia asked as she stood up with Evania and Ichigo next to her.

"I'm a father, Saiko is my daughter," Byakuya answered.

"Congratulations, Brother," Rukia chuckled and Ichigo smiled.

"Mom," Evania whispered and touched her forehead lightly.

"What is it honey?" I asked.

"Saiko's coming for a visit," Evania whispered and a small garganta opened next to us, revealing two forms.

"Ashido," Rukia breathed.

"Hello Rukia, Ichigo. Nel brought me back," Ashido said motioning to Nel.

"Grimmjow found me and told me they were going to visit you. I came as fast as I could. They should be here any moment now," Nel whispered. As she spoke, we all felt it. A garganta opened up at the entrance of the Kuchiki Manor. From it emerged Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Celeste, Callie, and Saiko. Saiko smiled at us.

"Hello, Mom. I thought we'd stop in and say hello," Saiko laughed looking at us. "Hello."

* * *

><p><strong>Took me long enough to update. I was at a stand still for a while, debating on how much longer this story should be. Plus I was crammed with homework, working on Stargazing (yes it's completely random the first and second chapter really but it gets better as it goes.), and I've been working on different pictures on deviantart. So if you want to see what I've been doing on deviantart, go to deviantart (dot) com, and search either Sargerogue, or you can search, um let's see here, which pic would you guys know right away, The Princesses of Las Noches. It shows the four girls. But, you can look at my different pics and see why I haven't been updating. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Now I need to come up with what's next...<strong>


	13. Family Feud

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>"Saiko," I breathed.<p>

"Surprised to see me, Mom?" she asked.

"Saiko, don't you do anything stupid," I warned her.

"Oh, starting to remember some things are we? Then you should remember I hate that tone," she snapped at me.

"Rena," Byakuya said next to me and I looked at him, "you should tell her the truth."

"Oi, Grimmjow! Why don't you, me, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Ashido, Nel, and the two sisters take this somewhere else? That way the family can have a little fight," Ichigo laughed and I shot him the death glare.

"Your ass is mine after this, Brother," I growled.

"Brother?"

"You're such an idiot," Rukia growled and they all leave. Evania hides behind me. She is older than she looks, appearing to be a preteen aged girl. But right now, she acts her appears and clings to the back of my clothes, looking over my shoulder.

"Are you scared, Evania? You traitor!" Saiko yelled at her.

"Don't you raise your voice to your sister, Saiko," I snarled.

"You're not any better. You traitorous bitch!"

"Do not talk to your mother that way, Saiko," Byakuya said firmly as his hand wrapped around mine.

"You have no say in this. You're not even involved, even if you did know my mom before she came to Aizen."

"Saiko, please, will you calm down?" I asked releasing Byakuya's hand. I walked toward her. She stands her ground.

"Rena, please, don't go any further," Byakuya said from behind me.

"I know, Byakuya. Evania, hold onto Byakuya's hand if you're so scared," I shot over my shoulder. Saiko and I stood only feet apart.

"Is it true that you never wanted to serve Father?" Saiko demanded.

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"Aizen."

"He is not your father. Byakuya Kuchiki is your father."

"That's not possible," Saiko snapped at me. She was losing it, I could tell in her voice and her stance. Something was wrong in her head. I could sense Celeste and Callie sitting on the wall of the Manor, waiting, with the two Espada and my future family with them.

"Saiko, a few days before I was taken by Sosuke Aizen, I was with Byakuya. The pregnancy just happened to line up with when Sosuke took me. Honey, I'm sorry, but you've been lied to your whole life," I explained to her.

"Then, why have you been there all those years, unlike the other moms? Answer me that!"

"I was the only one that could calm you. You get your out bursts from your father," I chuckled lightly remembering the occasions.

"Why did you love Aizen?"

"I never did, I hated the bastard, still do, I'd love to tear his throat out. Saiko, Saiko, look at me," I instructed her and she did. "He raped me. I never approved or wanted what he did to me. He sealed my powers away for nearly a hundred years. Honey, I've wanted to kill that man since the first day he took me from your father."

"What about Evania? She's your daughter! I watched you carry her!" Saiko demanded. Her mind was deteriorating and quickly.

"She is the daughter of Gin Ichimaru; I had an affair with him. Gin kept me safe in Hueco Mundo. Why do you think I always sent you to fetch him?" I pressed.

"I…I am still the daughter of Aizen, he raised me! I will punish you for your insolence!" she stammered and drew her sword. Before Byakuya could move, before Evania could scream, before anyone could move, I stepped once forward and Saiko thrust her blade into my gut. The pain was there, but it was numbed. Saiko's mind seemed to explode as I stepped away from the blade and held the wound. She stared at my blood.

"Mommy. I killed Mommy. No. No!" she screamed and her spiritual pressure sent me flying back into Byakuya as Evania hid. He held me steady.

"We have to get to her. She's self-destructing. Byakuya, her spiritual pressure is going to consume her. That's why she's losing it. There's an imbalance in her soul. Byakuya, get me to her," I whispered to him. His arm tightened around me. He flash stepped us over to where Saiko was lying on the ground.

"Mommy, I killed Mommy. Not again. I killed Mommy again. Daddy don't hurt me! No, don't hurt me! Please! I'll be better next time! I promise! I won't kill our new Mommy! I'll be a good girl! I'll be a good Saiko! Please Daddy, no more pain!" Saiko cried rocking back and forth. The tears streamed down her face. I looked to Byakuya and he nodded. We walked forward and I knelt next to her. My arms wrapped around her shaking body and I pulled her into a hug. Byakuya knelt on the other side of her.

"Shush, Saiko, Mommy's right here. Everything will be all right, I'm here," I breathed and she looked up at me, her body relaxing some.

"Mommy? You're not dead?"

"No honey, I'm not dead," I chuckled lightly and pushed back her hair.

"But you're bleeding!"

"I'll take care of it after you're all better, I promise."

"Why do you care about me? After all the things I've done?" she wept.

"Because, Saiko Kuchiki, we love you," Byakuya answered and she looked at him. "Your mother and I love you dearly. We just want to see that you get better," he continued and I smiled at him.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asks like a small child.

"Yes, I am your father," Byakuya chuckled lightly and put his hand on her head. "We love you and we will be here for you." She looked between the two of us and grabbed Byakuya. She clung to him and he hugged her tightly. I leaned in and hugged the two of them. Byakuya and I used our own spiritual pressure to even out our child's. The turmoil cleared and Saiko was wrapped in Byakuya's arms. She was sleeping peacefully. Evania ran over and hugged me before Rukia showed up with the rest of the gang. Celeste ran over and put her hand to the wound. Her hand glowed green as she healed the wound.

"You know better, Mom," Celeste muttered and I took her chin.

"Do not back mouth me," I growled.

"Remember some more, Saiko?" Grimmjow asked as he watched.

"Yes, yes I remember some more. Not all of it, but a good portion."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE?" Renji's voice pierced the reunion followed by Shinji who echoed the same statement. It wasn't long before the other Captains and Lieutenants were there.

"Feel a bit outnumbered, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked the Espada.

"A bit," he answers.

"Don't, it's not uncommon," Nel muttered.

"Rena," Unohana said and came up quickly. Her skilled hand looked at Celestes progress and nodded. "We need to get that bandaged up."

"Help me up, Callie, Celeste," I ordered and Callie grabbed my hand. They pulled me up and I walked to the room I knew Byakuya was staying in. He had followed with Saiko who he put on the bed. Unohana bandaged the wound and then looked at Saiko.

"I can tell without touching her, she needs mental help as well. Her soul is in balance now though," Unohana informed us.

"Thank you, Captain. Byakuya, will you get the girls rooms. Have Ichigo and Rukia deal with the Espada. I will stay with Saiko," I whispered.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I should talk with her as well."

* * *

><p><strong>I never have time for these stories anymore. I'm reformatting Stargazing, which will be in story format now. When it's all done, you all should read it. It will be really good. We filled in a lot of holes in that story. <strong>

**Anyway, I'm wrapping this story up, as you can tell. I didn't want to have this big war fight, thought it was pointless. But I thought a little family feud might be in order. So, don't expect too many more chapters. **


	14. It's the end, sue me

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Keep in mind, DO NOT KILL THE WRITER!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Yachiru is chasing me again and Gramps took away my sword!" Evania yelled and hid behind me as the pink haired lieutenant appeared.<p>

"Hello Yachiru, why are you chasing Evania?" I asked kindly.

"Because Soifon paid me three jars of candy," Yachiru answered. "She said any of the Kuchiki Family."

"Oi, I need to talk to that woman. Yachiru, here's enough money, go to one of the Kuchiki stories, buy ten jars," I ordered holding out the money. She snatched it and ran. I looked at Evania. "Who the hell is Gramps?"

"Sorry about that, Rena, but she tried to pick a fight with a guy from Squad 11," Isshin said coming up. He handed the sword back to Rena.

"Isshin, if please, will you watch her? I need to go check on people," I muttered.

"Sure. Come on kiddo, Kukaku and Karin want to see you," Isshin chuckled.

"Karin!" They left and I laughed. Celeste met me at the entrance to the Manor. She kept pace as I headed to the Second Division.

"You going to beat up Soifon again?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered and kept walking.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has our arrangements at the Academy worked out," Celeste continued.

"That's good."

"All four of us have had our names changed to Kuchiki," Celeste rambled on.

"Good, good."

"Did you know Grimmjow is having an affair with Saiko?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, I've known about it since day one."

"You're not worried now that he's fully a Soul Reaper?" Since our return to the Soul Society, the surviving Espadas had been given a treatment that removed their Hollow halves and made them into Visoreds instead of Arrancars.

"Not currently, he hurts her, Byakuya's going to kill him."

"What about Ulquiorra and me?"

"He's fine with it."

"Interesting. I'm going to go visit with Nanao." She disappeared as I entered the Second Division Barracks. Yoruichi attempted to stop me from going into Soifon's office. I walked past her and opened the door. Going straight up to Soifon, I slammed her head off the table, and walked for the door. Her dagger skimmed my cheek before I threw it back at her and it implanted itself in the wood right next to her hand.

"Send Yachiru against the Kuchiki Clan again and your ass is mine. Evania doesn't like being chased," I growled before walking away. Going to the 4th Division, I grabbed a rag on my way in and dabbed up the blood. Walking into Saiko's room, she was reading a small book. She looked up at me when I walked in.

"Mom! It's great to see you! I didn't know you were coming today," she laughed as I sat down still wiping off the blood.

"Yeah, I thought it might be nice to come say hi to you."

"Why do you have that cut?"

"Soifon."

"Figures. How Evania?"

"Isshin is watching her for me right now. That girl needs a clean slate," I muttered and rubbed my face tired.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the wedding," Saiko whispered.

"Oh, that's fine honey. I know you wanted to be there. But right now, Unohana needs you in a room where we can keep your energy under control at all times. We don't want you dying on us," I said and rubbed her cheek.

"I can't believe it's been a month and a half already," she chuckled laying her head back and enjoying my hand massaging her face. She was getting better, slowly, but she still had a long road to recovery.

"I know. Now, I'm sending your sisters over to see you tonight. Keep them as long as you can," I hinted.

"Personal time with Dad?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes. He needs it. He's been so stressed lately." There was a clamor out in the hall and I watched as stretcher after stretcher when by. I looked at Saiko.

"Callie," she said.

"Callie," I agreed and stood. I walked from the room and to the 11th Division where a steady stream of stretchers were passing through the doors. Walking in, Callie was about to challenge Kenpachi Zaraki.

"CALLIE KUCHIKI!" I roared and the whole compound froze. Even fight crazed Kenpachi froze at my voice. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other nervously. "GET YOUR ASS TO THE MANOR THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CALL THE SHIHOIN CLAN TO PUT YOUR ASS THROUGH TRAINING! MOVE IT!" I roared and she flashed away. I looked at Zaraki. "Excuse my intrusion, Captain, but my daughter is a little off her rocker still. Excuse anything any four of them might do." He nodded and I left.

"Captain, is it bad that she scares me a little bit?" an unseated member of the Division asked.

"Boy, even I'm a little wary about facing that momma bear, especially when one of her kids are involved. Not to mention you'd have Kuchiki down your throat too," Kenpachi muttered. I walked to the Manor and sent all three of the girls to see their sister. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this action but said nothing. I motioned him to follow me and he did. I pulled him into our bedroom and smiled at him seductively.

"You need to relax," I chuckled.

"So that's what this is," he laughed. He sat me down on the bed and I rubbed his sore shoulders while kissing his throat. He removed his kenseikan and my hair accessories. His arms spun me around and I was under him. His hair fell in his face as he kissed my lips sweetly. His hands worked on removing my clothes. I gently removed his and couldn't help but smile as I looked at my husband. After a hundred years, I had a husband. And nine months later, we had a son.

* * *

><p><strong>I never have time for these stories anymore. I'm reformatting Stargazing, which will be in story format now. When it's all done, you all should read it. It will be really good. We filled in a lot of holes in that story.<strong>

**GUESS WHAT? IT IS DONE! THIS IS OVER! I AM DONE! NO MORE! MAYBE SOMEDAY A SEQUEL BUT NOW I CAN CONCENTRATE ON THE OTHER TWO STORIES I HAVE TO WORK ON!**


End file.
